Love Live Ninja project
by Kitty Petro
Summary: When a strange portal strands the members of u's and their sisters in Konoha with no chance of returning to their own world, they must adapt and find a new calling in the world of ninjas. How will this end and will Konoha change for the better? Only time will tell
1. Prologue

Love Live Ninja project

Prologue

It was a hot summer day in Tokyo. The sky was blue, the birds where chirping and the sun was sending its warm rays down towards the earth. In the middle of a park people was cheering as the idol group u's were singing and dancing to their new song.

The group had been practicing all summer after having landed a contract that made it possible for them to continue as idols part time, while still pursuing other careers. The group finished their last song, ending in their final pose, the cheers from the crowd a dull roar.

Honoka grinned wide as she was joined by her friends, all of them bowing before heading backstage.

…

"You guys were amazing."

Honoka grinned as Yukiho and Arisa smiled at them as they arrived at their green room, the girls looking excited with their VIP passes hanging around their neck, Arisa looking excited.

"I agree" Yukiho said, nodding as Arisa rushed over and hugged her sister. "You really put on a show."

"Of course we did" Umi said smiling. "This will be our last show for a while; we are using the rest of our vacation just being together before life gets in the way."

Rin pouted. "Now I'm depressed… I say we go get ice cream."

"I wouldn't mind something cold to eat" Nozomi said with a smile.

"Can Yukiho and I come?"

Eli smiled, hugging her sister. "We would love to have you, right guys?"

Everyone nodded, starting to unbutton their stage outfits before dressing in their casual gear, leaving the room and concert behind. Soon the group was walking arm in arm down the street, laughing and talking, heading towards a local café.

Rin, who was at one of the ends of the line, suddenly frowned, looking at a spot in front of her.

"Guys… the air just moved."

Maki rolled her eyes. "The air always moves Rin."

"No, but… I mean, it moved like… when you throw rocks at the water and it makes these circles, only it was air, and sideways."

Maki looked worried at the girl. "Ok, you have been out in the sun too long, don't get heatstroke, trust me, it sucks."

"MOU." Rin grabbed hard at Maki's hand and pulled her and therefore everyone else who was holding hands, over to the point she had seen the vibrating air, raising a hand to touch seemingly nothing but the entrance to a dark alley.

There was a small gasp as suddenly Rin's arm disappeared through something, the air vibrating. Rin turned around triumphantly.

"See, I told you gu…WOAH."

Rin wasn't able to finish her triumphant victory as she felt whatever her hand had gone through was dragging at her, Rin holding on to Maki who held on to the next one in line, everyone suddenly being dragged through the invisible door with immense force.

As soon as Nozomi, who was the last one in the row, crashed through the strange entrance, the air shook one last time before disappearing into nothingness, the street looking normal once more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The members of u's, as well as their sisters screamed as they suddenly found themselves falling.

Kotori managed to turn around, screaming out to the others. "Guys, trees incoming, brace for impact."

Everyone heard her, a few managing to turn around in the air as they hit the top of the trees. A few managed to grab onto branches, stopping their fall, another couple slowing down their speed.

Soon everyone had stopped, moans and groans being heard around the beaten path they had landed on. Maki was the first one on her feet, having landed roughly in the grass. Silently she checked herself over, finding no broken bones, although she'd have quite the bruise on her hip the next day.

"Is everyone ok?"

Nico, who was hanging off a tree branch over Maki's head groaned. "No… what the hell just happened?"

Rin sat up in the bush she had fallen into, rubbing her head. "I don't know… I'm so sorry guys, we are in this mess because of me… whatever that was I shouldn't have touched it, gomen."

Honoka who was hugging a tree trunk nearby managed to climb down to the ground together with Yukiho, the girl turning to Rin.

"Well you hardly could have known that this could happen… what exactly did happen?"

Eli and Arisa stood up from where they had fallen, Eli dragging a few sticks out of her hair, looking around.

"It seems like… I don't know, we are clearly in a forest… but we were just in Tokyo central."

Nozomi adjusted her own clothing as she started to climb down the tree she was in, stopping to help Nico who had gotten her shirt stuck on a branch.

"Well we were on the ground… and suddenly we were falling… I'd say maybe some sort of spirit has played a trick."

Umi and Kotori looked worried at each other, Umi whimpering.

"Any chance this could all be a dream?"

Hanayo, coming walking through a bush, holding her head whimpered. "No dream of mine has hurt this much… Maki chan can you take a look at this, I think my head got a nasty bump."

Maki nodded. "All right everyone, before we do anything else, get in line, I will take a look at all of you to check for injuries."

"That won't be necessary."

The girls who had all gotten in a group near Maki turned around at the new deep voice, looking up into a nearby tree, where two people wearing masks and black clothing looked down on them. Eli and Nozomi rushed in front of the others, protecting them in case of harm.

One of the new guys, wearing a mask that looked like a bird, held up his arms.

"Relax, we are not your enemies… we apologize for not stepping forward, we were out on patrol when we heard some screams… imagine our surprise as we saw a bunch of kids falling down from the sky… we were worried that you were spies, we needed to make sure you had no ill intention before speaking with you."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Spies? Look at us, do we look dangerous to you? We are teenagers."

The other person, this one with a cat mask, laughed. "You clearly aren't from around here."

Honoka looked up. "Probably not, we don't even know where around here is… any chance you guys could help us out by telling us where we are or how to get home?"

The two looked at each other, the bird nodding. "You are in the land of fire… a mile westward is our home, Konohagakure… We will take you there and introduce you to the hokage, maybe she will be able to help you out."

The two jumped out of the trees, Maki taking note of the swords the two had across their back as they started to walk through the woods. They walked for a while in silence, until the group turned a corner, a huge gate revealing a village.

Arisa whistled. "Harasho… that's one big gate."

The bird masked man chuckled. "Welcome to Konohagakure… stick close, we need to tell the gatekeepers who you are and then we are heading straight for the Hokage."

The girls followed their guides through the gate, the village on the inside huge. A few heads went straight up to the large mountain with all the faces chiseled out of it, a couple others to the bustle of the place. Rin's head turned as an orange cat with stripes rushed by squealing. As it rushed off, three kids rushed after it, one of them looking really clawed up.

"I… HATE… that stupid cat."

His friend patted him on the back.

"It's nothing we can do about it… lets just catch the damn thing… you two go flank it, I'll go topside."

The two others nodded, and the girls who had watched the encounter jumped a little as the kid ran straight up a tree with his feet, jumping a good 6 feet forward to another branch on the next tree, the other kids getting something that looked like it was made of sharp steel, rushing after their friend on foot.

Eli blinked. "How… did… did you guys just see that?"

Honoka gaped. "That kid ran straight up a tree… that was so AWESOME."

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned, the cat masked woman waiving at them.

"Come on now, we don't have all day."

Honoka pointed. "We just saw a kid run up a tree… with no hands… and then he flew 6 feet."

The masked adults looked at each other. "Do… do you guys not have ninjas where you are from?"

Rin's eyes widened. "There are ninjas here?"

Cat sighed. "Oboy, the hokage is going to have a field day with these guys."

Bird nodded. "Nothing we can do about it other than to give our report."

He turned to the girls. "The Hokage will answer any questions you guys have."

And with that the two adult ninjas started to walk towards the Hokage office, the 11 girls following close by.

…

Meanwhile in Suna

…

Gaara looked worried at the sight in front of him. Looking up at Temari he could do little less than to sigh.

"So… according to our new… visitors… they fell from the sky… and landed in the desert?"

Temari nodded. "The scouts found them out in the delta district… they came walking from the east, had nothing but the clothes on their bodies, not even a water flask, they looked dead tired."

"We were… more water please?"

Kankuro sighed at the girl who held the empty pitcher.

"You guys have had 3 pitchers each already… trust me I get it, getting stranded and lost in the desert is no joke, but drinking too much water at once is bad for you too… rest for now."

The girl nodded, leaning back with her friends, exhaustion creeping up on them, all of them falling asleep.

Temari sighed. "What do we do Gaara?"

Gaara sighed. "If what they said is true… if they fell from a portal and that portal is invisible and in the sky… there is no way for us to find it again… they are stuck here… for now, lets find them someplace to sleep, and then in the morning we will test them… maybe they have chakra and can be useful to the village."

Temari and Kankuro nodded, each of them taking a girl in their arms, their apparent leader being lifted softly from the ground by sand.

Gaara smiled gently. "Welcome to Sunagakure… I hope you'll enjoy your stay."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsunade looked at the girls in front of her. They had told her all about their world, about their life, of their music and of their families. It was clear that they all cared deeply for each other… and that, Tsunade told herself, was probably a good thing.

Cat and Bird had given her their rapport, of spotting the kids actually appearing out of nowhere high up in the sky, and the girls had given her a similar story. All in all Tsunade had no problems believing the story they had given her. The problem now was how to give them the sad news.

"Uhh… Hokage sama, right?"

Tsunade looked at the girl who had spoken, recalling Nozomi to be her name.

"Yes?"

"You seem… upset… have we done something wrong?"

The others looked worried at Tsunade who sighed. "No… you haven't… I just… I need to tell you guys something, and it wont be easy for you to hear."

"We can take it" Maki said seriously, Tsunade nodding.

"All right. I believe you… I do believe that what you say is true… but that means that whatever opened a portal for you dragged you in here… and dragged you in from an invisible portal in the sky… the chances of us finding that portal again, and on top of that making it work in reverse sending you home… its impossible… I am afraid… that you are stuck here."

No one said anything, until Honoka rose from where she sat.

"You mean… we cant go home? We'll never see our parents and friends again?"

Tsunade looked straight at Honoka. "I'm sorry."

Honoka fell back into the chair again, not saying a word, a few of the other girls suddenly realizing what this meant, a few starting to sniff, holding each other.

Tsunade sighed. "For now girls… sit here and… take your time… do you want anything? I can have someone get food for you if you want it?"

She locked eyes with Eli, who was hugging her sister.

"We'll be ok Hokage sama… but thank you."

Tsunade nodded. "All right… I have a meeting with the ninja council in ten minutes… I don't know how long it is going to take, but I will be back as soon as I can. If it takes too long I may send someone over who will answer any and all questions about this world… you'll probably need a little time to adjust but Konoha is a pretty nice place."

The girls nodded, not being able to say anything, still in shock over the fact that they were all alone in a brand new world, with no chance to go home. Tsunade left, closing the door after her, stopping as a hidden ANBU appeared.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me Hokage sama, but when the children said they had fallen from a great height I took the liberty of scanning them with my Byakugan, in case they had any inner injuries… they are fine but… more than that they have chakra… a lot of it to just be civilians."

Tsunade blinked. "Interesting… thank you… I have a mission for you, I don't know how long this meeting will last, if I am still in there after half an hour go to Kurenai, explain the situation and tell her that I want her to go and answer any questions the girls might have, and that I plan on possibly making them ninjas with enough training."

The Anbu nodded. "Ofcourse Hokage sama, at once."

The ANBU disappeared, and Tsunade walked off into the council office. As she sat down in her chair she looked around the table.

The war had taken a toll on everyone, and she was glad to see that finally things was starting to calm down somewhat.

Naruto had returned to Konoha and declared that he wanted to rebuild the Uzumaki clan. Tsunade had no objections, gave him the key to the area that had been the Uzumaki compound back in the day and told him to have fun. He had more or less singlehandedly saved all their asses, she was not about to say no to him anytime soon.

Next to Naruto sat Sakura. Tsunade had, after the war, given the Haruno a clan title, with all the privileges that entailed. Sakura had tried protesting, but Tsunade had turned a deaf ear to it all. Next to Sakura sat the one guy that most of the people still had problems accepting being back.

As the war ended and all the ninjas started walking back to their homes, Uchiha Itachi had stood there waiting for them all, looking like hell, but very much alive.

Sasuke had had a fit.

Tsunade smiled at the memory of Sasuke screaming and his brother giving a low monotone reply.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

"I walked."

"YOU… I KILLED YOU. YOU WERE DEAD, I TOOK YOUR EYES AND THAT WAS IT."

"I got better."

"YOU DON'T GET BETTER OF DYING, YOU WERE REANIMATED BY KABUTO AND FELL, YOU LITTERARY TURNED TO DUST IN FRONT OF MY EYES."

"Yes I did… Tsunade sama, I ask to be reinstated as the head of the Uchiha clan in order to help rebuild Konoha from all the devastation my clan members have wrought upon us all."

Tsunade who at that time was about fifteen minutes away from chakra exhaustion had simply shrugged.

"Sure, why the fuck not."

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS."

Tsunade had turned to Sasuke scowling at him.

"Your brother put Konoha before himself and before his clan, knowing that following an order would make him an exile and he was prepared to do it in order to help Konoha's future… you on the other hand ran off like a brat because you felt your own wishes was more important than your team, your village and your hokage… why the fuck am I letting you back in again?"

Sasuke had shut up after that and had followed his now apparently alive older brother and clan head.

Tsunade shook her head, turning back to reality. Next to Itachi sat Aburame Shibi, the clan head sitting still, clearly waiting for the council to start.

Next to him sat Hinata Hyuuga, blushing a little, clearly uncomfortable. Tsunade understood why. While Hiashi was still alive the fight of the war had taken a toll out of him, and he had asked Hinata to take his place at council the next couple of weeks until he recovered.

Tsunade had to admit that the Hyuuga clan had managed better than most, the most shocking development being Neji who had been medically dead for almost 2 hours before he had suddenly opened his eyes and gasped loudly, breathing deeply.

Tsunade had no idea how this had happened, but she suspected jinchuuriki chakra involvement.

Next to Hinata sat Ino and Shikamaru, who was also on council duty until their fathers felt better. In Tsunade's opinion it was a miracle that Ino and Shikamaru still had their fathers alive after the bijuu bomb that exploded, but she knew not to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

Choza Akimichi sat next to them, smiling down at the two kids, Tsunade glad that he was there to help guide the younger members of the Ino Shika Chou trio.

Lastly to Tsunade's left sat Tsume Inuzuka, the woman stretching and yawning, her large wolf like dog Kuromaru lying under the table, catching a few z's.

Tsunade looked around. "All right… we are all here… let's start this bloody meeting; we have a lot to talk about."

Naruto raised a hand. "Anno, Tsunade baa chan, Kakashi sensei came up to me today and asked if…"

Tsunade sighed. "I will not tell him again Naruto. I don't care that he was best friends with Obito, or that in the end Obito showed signs of remorse, I am not going to hand over the Hokage mantle to a guy who just want it because his former teammate who almost killed us all thinks he should be one. That's final."

Naruto nodded. "All right, just wanted to deliver the message." Tsunade nodded, and soon the council started properly.

…

"I can't believe this."

Nico had been pacing the room for the last couple of minutes repeating the same thing over and over.

Rin had taken it worst of them all, blaming herself for everyone's unhappiness. Eli was silent, just hugging Arisa, thinking silently that if she and Yukiho hadn't joined them, she would never have seen her again. Her parents neither she nor Arisa had seen in ages, of course they would miss them greatly… as well as their grandmother, but as long as they had each other they would survive.

Nozomi had a bad relationship with her parents; Eli knew that much, so she knew Nozomi wouldn't be as affected as most of the others.

Honoka, who had been hugging her sister ever since Tsunade had left, sniffed and got to her feet. "Right… what now?"

Everyone stared at her. Nico frowned. "What the hell do you mean what now?"

Honoka looked at her. "Now we have cried… now we have been sad… We can't go back… we will all miss our families and our friends… and we can be as mad and as sad as we want about it… but we can't do anything about it… so what now?"

Nico was about to say something as the door opened, a new woman with long dark hair and red eyes entered, smiling down at them.

"Hi… may I come in?"

"Uhh." Honoka quickly lifted her sleeve to her eyes, drying her last tears away. "I mean… we don't know, that Hokage lady left for a meeting."

The woman laughed. "I know… she asked me to come here and talk with you… she'll probably be in there for quite some time, so she asked me to come and help you out."

The woman entered the room, closing the door behind her. "My name is Kurenai… it is a pleasure to meet you."

Kurenai sat down in front of the girls smiling, starting to talk. First about Konoha, and then of her life as a Konoha kunoichi. As they learned that Kurenai was a ninja, the girls quickly forgot all about their sadness, asking questions about the life, from how it worked to how you could be one.

Kurenai patiently explained how chakra worked, and even showed off a few basic skills, Umi squealing as Kurenai henge'd into her in a flash of smoke before dispelling.

Kurenai smiled at the girls. "So… apparently you guys have chakra now too."

Maki blinked. "We have? How can you tell?"

Kurenai smiled. "One of the ANBU told Tsunade sama that he had noticed the chakra coming from you… but if you guys want a better proof we can all find out."

Everyone gathered around Kurenai who smiled. "Ok, now, hold your hands like this."

She showed them the tiger hand sign, everyone copying the pose. "Now close your eyes and reach inside yourself… see if you can't find a small warmth."

A few looked very concentrated, a few confused. Kotori was the first to speak.

"I… I think I found it."

Kurenai smiled. "Very good… now guide the warmth through to your arms… and then think of someone in the room, how they look, what they are wearing… and then, when you have a clear picture, let the warmth loose."

There was a flash of smoke, Kurenai smiling as it looked like more of the girls had done it, and soon the room was full of girls who had henged into each other.

"Nozomi, my boobs are not that big."

"Wow, I look just like you Maki chan."

"Wow Umi chan, you even got my hair right, you really did a great job."

Kurenai cleared her throat, and everyone turned to her, a big poof and more smoke undoing the henge. Rin grinned.

"That was so cool, show us more."

Kurenai grinned. These kids were too adorable for words.

…

"All right" Tsunade said with a sigh. "We are almost done for the day… I have one last thing I need to discuss with you all… earlier today eleven girls fell through some sort of portal from their world… we don't know how or why it happened… but we know that now these girls are trapped here… they will never be able to head back to their world."

Hinata gasped. "That's awful."

Tsunade nodded. "Before I came to this meeting a Hyuuga ANBU told me he had noticed that they have chakra coils… the girls are about the age they would become genin if they had come from here… right now I am sure Kurenai is talking to them explaining about this world… but I am not about to just give them a house and some training and send them out into the big scary world… They landed in Konoha's borders, so it's up to us to take care of them."

Tsunade looked at everyone present. "You are all responsible for your clans… are you capable for taking in some fresh blood?"

Tsume looked at Tsunade. "What? Take them in? Into our clans?"

Shibi hummed from where he sat. "It would be a good experiment… see which clan trains the strongest member."

Sakura frowned. "They aren't lab rats… if you are to take them in, treat them like family… they just lost everything from their old life, I don't mind taking in someone and giving them their best chance."

Tsunade nodded. "All right, then it's settled… there are two pairs of sisters in there, I don't want to split them, so whoever takes one of the sister pair is responsible for both of them, understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Hinata… whoever you take in, no caged bird seal, make sure you tell that to everyone, understood?"

Hinata nodded. "You have my word."

Tsume sat up straighter in her chair. "Can we at least meet these kids first? Or do you plan on giving us random kids and wish for the best?"

Tsunade grinned. "Of course not… I just wanted to make sure you were all for the idea first."

Ino grinned. "I wouldn't say no to a new sister. The Yamanaka clan accepts the mission."

"As does the Uzumaki clan" Naruto said with a grin. "I always wanted a sister."

The table erupted in acceptance calls, Tsunade grinning. "All right, the motion is settled… everyone stay here and I will go get the girls and explain the situation to them."

Tsunade smiled as she walked back to her office, feeling a lot better than she did before the meeting started.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tsunade entered her office to find the eleven new girls gawking at Kurenai who stood upside down from her ceiling.

"Hi Kurenai, how are things?"

"Oh, hi Tsunade Sama. I'm fine, I've been teaching these girls a few basics, they are really good learners, a few of them have already gotten really good at molding chakra."

Tsunade smiled, looking at the girls. "I am glad to hear it… I come with some news for you… Have Kurenai told you about Konoha clans?"

The girls looked confused, Hanayo shaking her head, Rin turning her head sideways. Kurenai smiled, dropping down.

"I never got so far to be honest. Gomen."

"No problem" Tsunade said, waving off the apology. "Back in the day my grandfather made Konoha with the help of many clans, many of the clans staying and growing, the Konoha clans getting their own compounds and privileges. Each of them have long lines of clan jutsus and styles to fight… and every one of them want to give you guys a home if you want one."

Everyone blinked, looking at each other, Kurenai smiling.

"That is a big honor you guys… the clans will give you a lot better opportunity in the ninja world."

Tsunade nodded. "You guys are stuck here now… there is no going back from that… but I am not about to send you blindly into a new world… Each clan will take someone in, I cant give one clan all of you, there is a lot of politics involved… but I did tell them that the sister pairs where not to be separated."

Honoka and Yukiho smiled and hugged each other, as did Eli and Arisa.

Umi sighed. "Well… I suppose that would be preferable… to get someone to live with to help us."

Kotori nodded. "I agree, I'd love to join up."

Tsunade smiled. "All right, they said they wanted to meet you, this way everyone, follow me."

Tsunade led the girls out into the hallway, down into the council room. As they entered, the girls looked up at the people sitting there, some giving small encouraging smiles, a few just giving them curious looks.

All in all, the tension in the room was tangible… at least until Rin as the last person inside the room entered.

"DOGGIE."

Before anyone could react Rin had rushed over to Kuromaru, starting to pet the large wolf like dog, Tsume not being able to do much more than blink shocked down at the grinning kid. "Who's a good doggie, you are, yes you are."

Naruto couldn't help himself, and gave a small laugh. Maki looked worried over at Rin.

"Oy Rin, behave yourself damn it."

Ino grinned where she sat, her eyes locking onto Eli. "Blonde hair in ponytail, check, sky blue eyes, check, bombshell body, check… I'll take the blonde if that's ok with you guys, she already looks like a Yamanaka, she'll fit right in."

Eli looked over to the woman who had spoken, holding Arisa by the shoulder. "My sister too right? The Hokage lady said we could be together."

Ino grinned wider. "Two new sisters for me? Even better."

Honoka grinned. "Wow Eli chan, Arisa san, you two were first picked. That's so cool, you are gonna be great ninjas I can feel it, jumping through the air, like woosh and smack and ding against the enemies as you leave them all in the dust."

Honoka grinned, waving her arms around excitedly. Naruto grinned.

"The Uzumaki clan call dibs on that one, she'll fit right in."

Honoka turned to Naruto, dragging Yukiho forward. "My sister too?"

Naruto grinned wide. "I've got the room, welcome to the family, right now it's just us, but we have a big legacy, don't worry, I'll make you two badass."

Honoka cheered just as a large thud was heard. Kuromaru had fallen sideways as Rin had scratched him behind the ears, the large dog wagging its tail.

Maki groaned. "Damn it Rin, don't kill the damn dog."

"I haven't killed it" Rin said with a pout pointing. "It's tail is wagging, I think it likes me."

Someone cleared her throat, Rin turning around to look into the sharp slitted eyes of Tsume. She lifted an eyebrow at Rin, before looking down at Kuromaru.

"What kind of a nindog are you? The kid barely touched you."

Kuromaru opened his eye, his tail still wagging. "She scratched my good spot… don't judge me."

Rin blinked. "The dog can talk?"

"Yeah pup, he can."

Tsume looked down at Rin, giving a small grin and a chuckle. "Well, this one more or less adopted herself." She grinned and ruffled Rin's head. "We'll get you settled in at once… and get you your own dog to bother."

Rin's eyes went wide. "I can get my own dog? MAKI CHAN, DID YOU HEAR? I'M GETTING MY OWN DOG."

Rin grinned and rushed over to Maki, hugging her tightly, Maki spluttering as she tried to regain her balance, Hanayo giggling next to her.

"I heard her Rin, you don't have to yell."

"The hell are you staring at?" Everyone turned to Nico who was scowling at Itachi who had been looking in her direction ever since she stepped inside the door.

She growled at him. "Don't look down on me because of my size; I will kick your fucking ass."

Itachi blinked, then gave a small amused smile. "Black hair, red eyes, and a lot of attitude… you will fit in the Uchiha clan perfectly… right now the clan isn't what it used to be, but I would be glad to teach you our secrets."

Nico blinked, but gave a small smile. "Of course… only the best are worthy of getting me."

Naruto snorted. "Oh she's an Uchiha all right."

Maki looked down the table. They were about halfway done now, she was beginning to worry about who she would end up with. Rin clearly noticed cause she gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Maki chan, I am sure you will be a great ninja too… or maybe a doctor ninja if you wanna do that, do they have doctor ninjas?"

Sakura and Hinata rose at the same time. "Doctor?"

Sakura turned to Hinata who looked unsure back at her. "All right… let's not be nasty about this… do you have any secondary skills? Like strength maybe?"

"Or flexibility?" Hinata shot in.

Maki looked unsure. "Well… I don't have that much strength… I think Umi Senpai has more of that than me."

Maki smiled at Umi who blushed gently. "But I do play piano… so I suppose I have flexible fingers."

Hinata grinned and walked up to Maki, taking hold of her hands, looking them over, Sakura next to her having gone up to Umi.

Sakura hummed, noticing the size of Umi's arms. "So… you are strong?"

Umi spluttered. "Well… I have done a lot of archery and kendo… I suppose I am."

Sakura grinned. "Great, welcome to the Haruno fa… clan… sorry, we just got clan status; I'm still not used to saying it."

Hinata smiled at Maki from where she stood, looking over her fingers. "Strong… but flexible… you will fit right in at our place, welcome to the Hyuuga clan."

Maki blinked, being fascinated by Hinata's pupil less eyes. "Uhh… thanks, I suppose."

Hanayo smiled. "Great going Maki chan, Rin chan, you are going to do great things, I am sure of it."

Hanayo stopped talking, suddenly sniffing the air. "I smell rice" she said, looking towards the table. "Premium grade… easy 5 stars."

Choza looked up, a pair of chopsticks in his hands. "Sorry, I was hungry and started lunch early… in our clan we need to keep our body full for our jutsus, so we don't spare on the quality."

Hanayo blinked. "You guys eat 5 star premium grade white rice every day?"

Choza nodded. "Yes… and what we don't eat we send to the restaurant we have open for the masses."

Hanayo blinked and walked up to him. "Please take me with you."

Choza blinked, then laughed. "Of course little one… Chouji will be ecstatic to get a younger sister."

Shikamaru looked up from where he was sitting, looking over to the Aburame head. "Just you and me left Aburame san… any preferences?"

Shibi looked over to Nozomi and Kotori who smiled friendly near their friends.

"Does anyone of you have problems with bugs?"

Kotori smiled. "I don't mind them, I like all animals, they are all so cute and adorable in their own way."

Shibi didn't say anything, just got up from his chair. "Then I'd like to welcome you to the Aburame clan… I will answer all the questions you have when we get home."

Shikamaru sighed and got up from his own seat, walking over to Nozomi. She smiled friendly at him, in a way that made Shikamaru positive that this girl was more troublesome than the rest.

"Well… I suppose you are my responsibility then… welcome to the Nara clan I suppose."

Nozomi grinned. "Thank you Nara san… so how does your clan work?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Explaining will be too troublesome… I'll take you home so dad can explain it, I am bushed." Shikamaru looked over at Tsunade. "We can leave now right?"

Tsunade looked around, all the girls looking up at their new charges, looking excited about this new life, a few a little nervous.

She nodded. "Yeah, you can go… tomorrow I need you all to get the girls to the academy, I'll get someone to teach them the basics, you are all responsible for these girls now, they are part of your family, teach them everything."

"Hai Hokage sama" was called out, and soon everyone left to their new lives and their new homes.

…

Itachi looked down at the small girl next to him, who was looking around at the village she was in.

"So… I feel the need to explain a little about the situation of the Uchiha clan."

Nico looked up at him. "What? Now? Shouldn't it wait until we are back at the actual compound?"

Itachi sighed. "No… I don't think it can… because most of what I am about to talk about concerns the streets you are walking, and the people who live here… many many years ago the ninja world was a dark and evil place. There were no villages, and if you meet a stranger in the woods you could not tell them your last name, in case they came from a rival clan."

"Children death rates were through the roofs, and the world was in all sights a very bad place to be in… one day two boys met each other by a river. One was called Hashirama, the other Madara. They became good friends… until they learned that they were from rivaling clans, Hashirama being from the Senju clan, Madara from the Uchiha."

Nico looked up, wondering where this story was going.

"Hashirama meant that there was room for peace, that if some of the warring clans could join forces they could make a place of peace… Madara would have nothing of it, believing the notion to be foolishness… long story short Hashirama won out. The Uchiha clan and the Senju clan got together… and formed Konoha. Hashirama wanted Madara to be the first Hokage, to lead the village… his brother however, didn't trust the Uchiha clan, and convinced Hashirama to let the public vote… the public wanted Hashirama."

Nico huffed. "Something tells me the peace didn't last long."

Itachi shook his head. "No it didn't… after a while Madara once more went back to his original feeling, that the village and Hashirama's dream of peace was unobtainable… and left, leaving the clan. He returned a good while later, determined to kill Hashirama as well as Konoha. Hashirama went out to fight him, and managed to kill Madara at what is now known as the valley of the end."

Itachi sighed, pointing up at the mountain. "That there is the Hokage mountain… that man at the far left is Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. After Madara left the Uchiha clan stayed behind… We got privileges and was at one time seen as the biggest clan in the village, even against the Senju clan… however, old habits die hard."

Itachi frowned. "In my time, there was an incident and many Konoha ninjas died… many of them were of high political value, and many of the higher ups in Konoha thought the Uchihas were behind the attacks and the many deaths… we were moved to a corner of Konoha where we were monitored… and many of my clansmen felt wrongly treated."

Itachi looked down at Nico who looked up at him, clearly interested in the history.

"My father planned a coup… well, the entirety of the Uchiha clan planned a coup, but my father was the ringleader. I was considered a prodigy, a Captain in the ANBU at a young age… and my father wanted me to spy for him, to tell him of weaknesses for the glory of the Uchiha clan. However… I knew what this would start… if the Uchiha's took over Konoha the rival villages would react… we would land in another world war… I wanted no part of more death and destruction. So I became a double agent for the Hokage at the time. For a while I thought it could all end peacefully… but I realized soon that it could not happen… So I got a mission from the third Hokage… I were to kill my clan."

Nico stopped dead in her tracks, Itachi smiling sadly at her.

"If it meant peace to the village, I would do everything… I did everything. I killed them all… my mother, my father, my cousins, uncles and aunts… there was only one I could not kill, my baby brother Sasuke. And then I left… to the majority of the village, including my brother, I was now an enemy, a dangerous criminal who had killed my entire family in cold blood."

Itachi sighed, looking down at Nico who looked up at him in shock. "I just came back almost a month ago… there is only me and my brother and Sasuke will probably not be around a lot, he is doing a lot of traveling missions lately… what I am saying is that I will treat you as a sister… I will take care of you, and give you a place to sleep, I will give you everything you need as an Uchiha and then some… but there is no big clan of Uchihas anymore… just a lot of empty dusty houses… with a lot of stained blood everywhere… I've been trying to wash it all out but I haven't gotten around to fix everything yet."

Nico blinked, looking up at Itachi, swallowing. "Wow… you don't hold back do you… So what you are saying is that the Uchiha clan is old and powerful right? Good, I don't need a big family, I had one back in my old life… I can help with cleaning, cooking, whatever you need… if I am a member of your family now I should help out."

Itachi looked at Nico, giving her a smile. "I would like that… All right, let's start from the top."

He held out a hand. "Hi, I am Uchiha Itachi, clan leader of the Uchiha clan."

Nico smiled, taking his hand. "Yaz… no, I am Uchiha Nico… pleasure to meet you Itachi nii chan."

Itachi smiled, looking down at Nico. "Pleasure to meet you too… when we get back to the compound I will find some proper clothes for you… and then we need to talk Sharingan."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Itachi chuckled. "Wait and see"

…

Honoka and Yukiho blinked, looking up at Naruto. They were sitting in the Uzumaki living room, Naruto having explained his situation and the situation with his clan.

"So…" Honoka blinked. "You have a large 9 tailed fox monster living inside you named Kurama… you are the last one of your clan… who apparently came here from another village after it was destroyed… and you are basically making this up as you go?"

Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Basically… I'm sorry I can't give you guys a big family or anything, but I will teach you everything I know, and if I don't know much I can take you to people I know can help… I have found a vault full of stuff from the old Uzumaki days, including the standard clothing style and some ninjutsu stuff… and some fuinjutsu but that's really hard so I don't know if we should tackle that yet… but you two are members of the family too now, so everything inside that gate with the Uzumaki symbol in it is yours too."

Honoka grinned, turning to Yukiho who smiled gently. "We don't mind Naruto nii chan… if you have been alone all through your life, then we will make sure you don't have to feel like that in this clan."

"Yeah" Yukiho said with a laugh. "We are very loud… well, Honoka is at any rate."

Naruto smiled, getting up and hugging the girls. "You two are all right… ok, first of all, let's go and see if we can't find you guys some ninja gear, and then we are going out for ramen, my treat."

Honoka and Yukiho smiled, hugging their new brother back, following him through the large house.

…

Maki was not sure how to deal with this clan.

Hinata had walked down the road with her, talking friendly and been the very image of hospitality and kindness. She had explained about her clan, and told her that in all actuality it was her father who was the head, but any decisions she made during council meetings stood, so no one would argue her spot in the clan.

Maki had felt a lot better, until she actually reached the clan. There seemed to be a large number of people who clearly was servants, all of them having the same symbol on their forehead, but at the same time, all of them had the same strange purple pupil less eyes that Hinata had.

She had asked about it, and Hinata looked away, almost in shame, and said she'd explain it later. She then took Maki in to see her father Hiashi, explaining the situation. She had also said something about the Hokage forbidding the use of something called the caged bird seal, Hiashi nodding and looking at Maki.

"Please… come closer child."

Maki did, giving a small bow. She felt it appropriate.

Hiashi sighed, and Maki looked at him and saw with expert medical eyes that this guy had been through hell. "Even if Hinata hadn't been there, I gladly would have taken you in."

Hiashi smiled weakly. "I have to excuse my weakened state… our world was up until recently in the midst of war… I survived but… I'm not as young as I used to be."

Maki gave a small smile. "I understand… I am sorry to take up your time."

"Don't be… you are part of this clan now… part of my family. The Hyuuga clan will soon go through a big change, and there will probably be some discord from it… but I will do my best to ensure that you won't be grappled in the political tremors. For now, I will explain everything you need to know about this clan… and then I will answer any questions… when we get so far and I get a little stronger we will give you your initiation… and then, once you are a true Hyuuga we will start with your training."

Maki raised her eyebrow, wondering what this initiation meant, but didn't question it, simply sat down and listened as Hiashi started to talk.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kotori had to admit, the entire situation was a lot to take in at once.

Aburame Shibi san… no, he was Shibi oto san now. Shibi oto san had walked down the road, and quietly started to talk. He was nice about the whole thing, and said that the Aburame clan was seen as creepy to many outsiders, but that they took care of their friends and family.

He then explained how the Aburame lived, and who lived with them. That part had confused Kotori immensely, not really sure how a person could walk around with bugs inside them, but had to smile as Shibi oto san raised an arm, a small black cloud of bugs flying out from it, doing a small loop in the air in front of Kotori, before disappearing under Shibi's jacket once more.

Soon he led Kotori into the clan compound and had declared a quick meeting. Kotori stood still beside him, smiling nervously as the grounds was soon covered by men and women covered head to toe in dark browns, blacks and greens, their faces hidden behind dark shades.

Shibi looked at them all. "Earlier today a group of eleven girls appeared in the Konoha forest having fallen through a portal… there is no way to get them back. Tsunade Sama asked the clans of Konoha to take in the girls and raise them as our own. This here is Kotori, from today, she is one of us. Treat her well."

Shibi smiled down at Kotori holding out an arm as a tall boy walked up to them. "Kotori, this is my son, and your new brother Shino… Shino, the girls are to be taught the ninja arts, if your sister has any questions, do your best to help."

Shino nodded. "Of course father, because she is family… and we take care of family and friends."

Kotori smiled wide. "Thank you Shino nii san, I'll hope we will get along."

Shibi smiled as a woman joined them, she too wearing thick clothing, but at the same time having a more feminine style of garb. "This is my wife… and your new mother, Shirah… if there is anything you are uncomfortable asking me or Shino about, she will help."

Kotori smiled, thinking a quick second about her own mom back in Tokyo, who would never know what had happened to her. She gave a small sniff, before reaching over to hug Shirah, who held her close.

"It's hard" she said with a smile. "Adjusting to a new life… but we are here for you Kotori chan, as long as you will have us."

Kotori smiled, drying her tears. "Yeah… thank you all."

Shibi nodded. "I will make arrangements for you… you need the Aburame host body… I know that to an outsider it seems hard to understand, but you have my word that the special bugs will not attack you or your body, they will simply live quietly, until you need their aid."

Kotori smiled and gave a small nod. "I trust you Shibi oto san… just tell me what I have to do."

…

The Akimichi clan was a wonderful bunch Hanayo thought to herself with a smile.

Choza had led her to the clan and gathered everyone in the big yard announcing the news that Hanayo was his new daughter. This news erupted in cheers and soon everyone rushed around talking about a big feast in her honor.

Hanayo giggled, Choza introducing her to his wife Chiaki, the woman giving Hanayo a big welcoming hug, declaring that she was going to make Hanayo a big portion of anything she wanted for the feast, declaring that Hanayo was way too small for a girl her age and should eat more.

Choza chuckled, and looked over as a new person joined the fray.

"Ah, Hanayo, this is your new onii san, Chouji… Chouji this is Hanayo, she's your new imouto. Why don't you show her around while we set up the feast?"

Chouji grinned. "I'd love to… come on Hanayo imouto chan, this way."

Hanayo smiled, walking with Chouji who smiled at her. "So… have dad told you how the clan works yet?"

"Not really" Hanayo said, a little nervous. "I don't really know how ninja's fight in general, other than what that kind Kurenai lady showed us… I did manage to mold chakra when she showed us how though."

Chouji chuckled, taking Hanayo up a small mountain path, sitting down at the top. Hanayo looked around; gaping as she suddenly had a beautiful view of the Akimichi grounds, as well as of the sky, a bunch of clouds flowing slowly overhead.

"My best friend Shikamaru and I love to gaze at the clouds… we could sit here for days just watching them flow across the sky, finding images hidden in them."

Chouji sighed, looking up at Hanayo. "Shikamaru is one of the few who has never questioned me or my ways… I suppose you have noticed that our clan consists of… bigger people?"

Hanayo blinked. She hadn't really thought of it, but now that Chouji mentioned it she had yet to see someone who wasn't a little big and round.

"I… suppose."

Chouji nodded. "Well there is a reason for that… let me show you how the Akimichi clan jutsus work."

He did a few handsigns and Hanayo gasped as his hand grew to ten times its size, Chouji not being able to hold back a grin, winking at her. "We expand the chakra inside our bodies to expand ourselves… it takes a lot of training, and even more important, it takes a lot of energy… so we need to eat. You will need to do the same… you probably won't notice it at first, but soon you'll find that you've grown a little more than most of your friends."

Hanayo nodded, her head going back to the time she and Honoka had put on a little weight, and the way Umi had made them train it down.

"I understand… but I don't mind, if that's what takes for me to show this clan I want to be a part of them then I will eat whatever you guys want me to eat… most of all white rice."

Choji grinned, his hand going back to its original size. "Good… you tell that to yourself… and no matter what anyone else says, don't let it bother you."

Hanayo looked at Chouji, and suddenly understood the gravity of what he had said earlier. 'Shikamaru is one of the few who has never questioned me or my ways…' Chouji had to have grown up with most of his friends questioning his eating habits, people calling him names and more, just because he wanted to be able to use his clan jutsus.

Hanayo walked over to where Chouji sat, sitting down next to him and hugging him, neither saying a word. After a while Hanayo let him to, looking up and smiling.

"Nee Chouji nii san… look, it's a cloud shaped like a turtle."

Chouji smiled at her, drying his eyes, the two just sitting on the mountain for a while, spotting shapes in the sky.

…

"WHAT IN KYUUBII'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Eli and Arisa gave each other a worried look. Ino had been chatting nonstop since they had walked out of the Hokage's office, gushed over having two new sisters to play with and had started talking about how hot they would look in ninja gear, until Eli blushed scarlet and Arisa had asked about what it was like to be a ninja.

Ino had quickly changed the conversation theme to talk about the various forms of jutsus and what the family excelled at… although Eli couldn't fathom what she meant about mindgames. Ino had continued to smile… up until she opened the door to what looked like the main house of the Yamanaka compound.

Eli looked over to who Ino was yelling at and gave a small gasp. The man Ino was yelling at was covered in bandages, sitting in a chair in what looked like a living room.

Ino growled. "You are supposed to be in bed, until further notice or the doctors say its ok… and the doctor is not fucking ok with this."

The man sighed. "Relax princess I was just taking a small trip downstairs for a piece of scener… who are your friends?"

Ino scowled. "Don't try to change the subject, I am still mad at you. This is Eli and Arisa… we've adopted them… girls, this is dad, who was hit by a bomb and only survived by a pure fucking coincidence of a miracle, who should really be in fucking bed and not move like the doctors told him too."

Inoichi blinked. "I am sorry, adopted? I am confused."

Ino explained the situation, Inoichi listening to his daughter, his eyes going to the two new blondes in his house.

"I see… I am so sorry for all you have been through girls… but know that you have a loving family here."

He smiled and adjusted his body, winching slightly. "I am as Ino have said, the leader of the Yamanaka clan… at the moment I am a little indisposed, so Ino deals with most of the clan matters… I suppose you are taking them to your apartment Ino?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, I have the room, and I figured they would like living with someone their own age."

Inoichi nodded, giving Eli and Arisa a small tired smile. "When I am better girls, I will teach you everything I know of our clan jutsus… this early though it's important that you get a good foundation… try your hand on different things, and find your own style… and look after my little princess for me, ok?"

Eli smiled as Ino rolled her eyes. "We promise."

Ino gave a small sigh. "All right, now you have met dad… he will now limp his sorry ass back up in bed where he should have been staying all along, and I will take you back to my apartment… and then we are going to find you some perfect ninja gear."

Ino grinned and grabbed each of the former Ayase girls, taking them back out, Eli and Arisa turning once to wave at their new dad, glad to be given a small welcome to the clan head, both of them thinking about the life in front of them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Umi was suddenly very unsure about this whole ordeal. She admitted that she might have gotten a bit dragged along with the whole idea of life as ninjas, and when the kind Kurenai lady showed them some of the tricks she had to admit she was impressed… but she suddenly realized that she was now walking all alone, separated from her friends, following a stranger back to her home. Sakura seemed nice enough she supposed, but you could never be too careful. The woman in question turned around to look at her, giving a small smile.

"So… as I said it's really just me… The Haruno family has mostly ties with the merchant guilds and the civilians, but mom married a ninja and they got me and…" Sakura looked really embarrassed and sighed. "There… there was a war… and I fought in it… Tsunade Sama rewarded me after it was over by declaring the Haruno family a clan by Konoha law… So now I have a seat at the council and any jutsus I learn or create are mine to teach away to whomever I want… wich is you I suppose."

Umi smiled weakly. "Thanks for having me… I'm not too sure how much I am able to do though."

Sakura smiled, laying her arm on Umi's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, we'll start with the basics, I'll teach you everything I did back in my genin days, as well as the things I should have learned if my sensei weren't a lazy ass… First we should head back home to my apartment though, find you some proper clothes… oh and Umi chan… that guarded nature of yours will come in handy… but it's not necessary here… I mean you no harm, nor will anyone of the clan leaders hurt your friends… relax."

Umi took a deep breath, feeling better. She knew that Sakura could be lying… but on the other hand, she didn't have a reason to lie, wich meant that Kotori and the others would be fine. So Umi smiled, feeling a lot better as she walked down the streets, starting to ask questions she figured Sakura could help her answer.

…

"All right pups, gather round. Hana, Kiba, this is Rin. Rin, this is Hana and Kiba, your new sister and brother, if Hana tells you to do something listen, if Kiba asks you to do something, make sure with me or Hana that he's not trying to make you do his chores."

Rin got wide eyed. She had been following Tsume more or less quietly since they left the Hokage office, Tsume telling Rin that she would answer any questions she would have after they got her settled in. Kuromaru, her large dog had run off in advance, Tsume having told him to spread the news of the new Inuzuka to be. Rin didn't know just what to expect, but she knew that this was better than anything she would have thought up.

The boy Kiba, scowled at his mom. "Gee, thanks for painting such a great picture of me, mom."

Tsume gave a small glare, the boy recoiling slightly.

"I mean... sup."

Rin gasped, turning to Tsume. "I don't just get a dog, I get siblings too? Sweet."

The small exited girl could no longer contain her excitement, running over to grab both Kiba and Hana in a big hug at their waist, making small purring noises. "I swear I'll be a great sister and help you guys out."

Hana returned the hug, Kiba looking a little put out by this girl, Hana looking up to Tsume mouthing 'she's adorable' before looking down at the girl in question. "Welcome to the family imouto."

Rin grinned wide, stepping out of the hug. "Arigatou Hana nee chan... So, Tsume kaa chan said I could get a dog, cause I keep making hers fall over, how do I do that?"

At that question Tsume stepped up from where she stood. "Hold the phone there pup, you aren't quite ready for that just yet… there are things you need to learn first."

Rin looked a little dejected. "Oh… ok… like what?"

"Well" Tsume said with a serious look. "First you need to be able to mold chakra properly, then you need to know the history of our clan… I think that with a little luck we will get you your nindog just in time for initiation… Hana when is the next full moon?"

"About a week from now" Hana said with a smile.

Kiba grinned. "An initiation feast… man it's been some time since we had one of those… it will be the highlight of the month sis, don't mess it up."

Rin grinned. "Sure, I don't know what I have to do, but if it means staying here with all these cool people and getting a dog I am all for it… will I also get some of those cool clothes you guys seem to be wearing?"

Tsume gave a small bark. "You are eager pup, I like that… let us get you some clothes, then out to training… how good are you at catching things?"

Rin looked confused. "Like... from the air? I suppose I got good reflexes... and I dance a lot and Eli chan says I am getting a better core strength."

Kiba laughed. "No, she means catching living things. Dogs hunt, and so do Inuzukas, and you will need that come initiation."

Rin looked a bit worried. "Oh... uhh... never tried it actually."

She gave a small nervous laugh. "I don't suppose you could give me a small crash course?"

Tsume nodded. "Agility arena, it is. Follow me pup, first we will get you some proper clothes, and then I'll explain what there is to know."

…

Nozomi gave the man in front of her a large smile. Shikamaru hadn't said much on their small walk to his clan compound. She had seen a few of his clansmen around, everyone having the same general hairstyle and mark upon their clothes, giving her a few looks as Shikamaru led her to the main house.

He had taken her to a room where another Nara lay in bed, looking heavily wounded, looking up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru had explained the situation… well, given a small rapport was more the word, giving the basic information so the Nara head understood who she was. Then Shikamaru had left, muttering something about going into the woods for some peace and quiet, Nozomi staying in the room, looking at the wounded man.

He sighed. "I do apologize for Shikamaru… he does not deal well with things like change and uncertainty."

"I understand… I don't mind, I am sure we'll warm up to each other eventually."

The man chuckled. "Probably… I am Shikaku… your new father and the Nara clan head… the Nara clan is responsible for the forest out back, as well as the deer living in it. We have a special clan jutsu that you will learn in time, and most importantly, we are strategists… think you are up for the task of becoming one of our clansmen?"

Nozomi grinned. "I am always up for a challenge… I will do my best."

Shikaku chuckled. "Very well… I am not allowed to move from my bed any time soon, but I suppose we could always have some fun… why don't you go get the Shogi board, and we can play a few rounds… I'd like to know my new daughter better."

Nozomi smiled, leaving to get the board, not sure what that lump in her throat meant, deciding to ask the cards about it all later.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anju and Erena looked at each other worried. It had been nearly 24 hours since they got rescued, longer since they had fallen onto the hot desert sand.

Tsubasa hadn't said a word since the meeting with Temari and Kankuro. The girls had woken in a rather nice apartment, and had been greeted by the two siblings who told them the hard truth, that returning to their old world would be impossible.

Erena gave Tsubasa a small sad look, her friend staring out the window where the wind was howling, sand blowing everywhere.

"Tsubasa… I… I am sure Honoka will be fine."

A small sniff was the reply, Tsubasa turning to her friend, her eyes filled with tears. "I miss her."

Anju rushed forward, hugging the team leader tight. "We know… I'm sorry Tsubasa… but there is nothing we can do about it."

Tsubasa nodded, holding the hug for a while, before letting go of Anju, getting to her feet, drying her eyes. "You are right… I am sorry you two, I promise, no more sulking… So… ninjas huh?"

Erena shook her head. "Almost seems a little hard to believe… but we shall do our best… let it be known that A-Rise always steps up to the challenge."

Anju nodded. "Besides, these people saved our hides… only fair that we repay them, right?"

Tsubasa nodded, turning around, looking out the window where the storm seemed to calm down. "So… that Temari lady gave us some money and told us to go shopping for proper clothes right? Let's do that as soon as the wind stops, and then we go and tell them we are willing to learn… face forward ladies, let's do this thing."

…

Iruka looked over the classroom, making sure for the third time that everything was in order. Tsunade had contacted him late the day before explaining the situation with the nine new girls, and told him that she had sent word to the clans that they were to take the girls to the academy for some basic teachings.

She had told him to keep the lessons as long as Iruka deemed fit until they could be sent into the world as genins, but to stick to the bare minimum. No need to focus on histories of the world or how the kunais had changed through the ages. History and geography was up to the clans to teach the girls, he was needed to teach them how chakra worked and how ninjas fought.

Iruka was ok with this, understanding that Tsunade wanted the girls prepared, but at the same time she wanted them out into the field. He had just finished looking over his notes for the third time as the door opened up.

The girl walking inside was short, wearing a pair of blue shorts, standard black shinobi sandals and a light purple t shirt. Iruka noted a fishnet shirt under the girl's purple overshirt, as well as the belt buckle shaped in the Uchiha clan symbol. She looked up at him and then at the classroom.

"Are you Iruka sensei?"

He nodded. "Indeed… you are the first one here, please have a seat."

She nodded, entering. "Uchiha Nico… pleasure I guess."

Nico walked over to the seats, Iruka noting another Uchiha mark on the back of her shirt as she walked up to the second row.

The door opened again, a new girl entering, this one a brunette, wearing a pair of red ninja sandals, and a pair of dark green pants that looked a little big on her, as well as a lighter green jacket tied together with a sash.

She smiled up at Nico. "Hi Nico chan, how was your first day?"

"Pretty tiresome… Itachi nii and I went through 5 different abandoned houses until we found a shirt I actually liked… apparently this is the closest thing they have to pink in their clan… though at least I got clothes that fit, are you ok in that Hanayo?"

Hanayo smiled. "No worries, I'll grow into them."

Hanayo turned to Iruka, giving a small bow. "Akimichi Hanayo… pleasure Iruka sensei."

Iruka smiled, this girl was adorable. "The same Hanayo chan… have a seat."

Hanayo had barely sat down as a giggle of voiced was heard, the door opening with a bang, Iruka having a small flashback to many years ago as a girl wearing a traditional yukata like shirt in bright orange with thick black thread marks along the edges rushed inside.

"WOHO, WE MADE IT."

Iruka blinked, looking the girl over. In addition to the orange shirt, tied with a red sash, the girl wore a black pair of shorts, her shinobi sandals going up to her knees. She wore a black scarf, one side having the Uzu sign sewn onto it.

Right behind her came another girl, this one looking younger, wearing a pair of long loose magenta pants, regular black sandals, a brown fishnet shirt and a black vest, the traditional Uzu style of a thick thread in yellow going around the bottom edge of it.

"Mou nee chan, not so loud you are disturbing everyone."

"Ehh, but I was so excited, we get to learn about ninja stuff, and we are gonna be so awesome."

The girl turned to Iruka, rushing up to him, bowing. "You must be Iruka sensei, Naruto nii san said that you were an awesome teacher, and that I should listen to you, or else you'd yell at me. I'm Honoka, this is my sister Yukiho."

Iruka smiled. "Somehow I figured you were picked by Naruto… I hope he is doing all right."

Yukiho nodded, bowing herself. "Yeah, he is very nice, he said that he'd start showing us some stuff today after we are done here, so we can figure out what we wanna do."

Iruka smiled. "Sounds like a plan… you two find your seats, we will start when everyone is here."

Honoka nodded, turning and smiling as she saw her friends. "Hi guys, you look so awesome and ninja-y."

The group turned around as there were sounds of running coming from the hall, a girl with short orange hair rushing in. She looked up grinning.

"Hi guys, did I make it? I was told to do some chores before I came, and I got kind of distracted."

Iruka smiled. "Don't worry, you made it with good time."

He looked the girl over. Black shorts, black ninja sandals and a pair of black fingerless gloves made this girl the first one to go for the really dark colors. She wore a hooded vest, the hoodie, bottom and sleeves of it covered in light brown fur.

"I'm Inuzuka Rin… well, not yet maybe, Tsume kaa chan says I am not a proper Inuzuka until initiation, but that's still a ways off."

Iruka chuckled. "Well tradition is important to most clans… don't worry, I am sure you'll be a great Inuzuka."

Rin grinned and walked over to the seats, settling down and starting to talk with Honoka. As the group started to talk a new girl entered the room, Iruka being at a loss for words.

"Hi guys, how are you?"

Nico looked over and blushed hard. "GOD DAMN IT NOZOMI WHAT THE HELL?"

Nozomi grinned. "I asked around… fishnet is a big thing in the Nara clan."

Iruka had to quietly admit that the girl wasn't wrong… but the fact was that next to the very small pair of shorts as well as a forest green vest, there was almost nothing covering the big busted girl. The shirt she was wearing had a deep fishnet neckline before morphing into a leaf colored shirt that had the Nara symbol on the middle of it, stopping over her midriff where the fishnet continued down to right under her belly button.

From her elbows the fishnets continued down her arms until a dark green cloth continued down to her hands, the girl also seeming to go for the fishnets as socks approach, Iruka getting very strange flashbacks to the last time he had accepted a party invitation to Anko's place.

The girl named Nozomi turned to him and smiled. "Hi, Nara Nozomi, pleasure… should I sit down?"

Iruka just nodded, Nozomi grinning as she walked up to find an empty seat. Iruka was so shocked he barely even noticed the next girl walking in. Honoka however didn't, waving her hand.

"Hi Umi chan, wow you look really pretty."

Iruka blinked, turning to see a longhaired bluenette, wearing a high collared jacket like outfit, the jacket stopping at her pants, going out wide to the sides before continuing down to the girl's calves. The jacket was a dark blue, the outlines around the arms and all along the sides, as well as the buttons in pure white. Over the heart as well as on each side of her hips, a single white circle gleamed back at him. The girl was also wearing a fishnet shirt, and long fingerless gloves, blue shorts and knee high shinobi sandals.

She smiled at him and bowed. "Haruno Umi… you must be Iruka sensei, Sakura san have said a lot of nice things."

Iruka smiled. "Well Sakura was a good student… welcome to class Miss Haruno, please find a seat."

As Umi turned her eyes fell on Nozomi. "NOZOMI CHAN DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?"

"No… why?"

Umi groaned. "Everywhere we go."

She shook her head, sitting down next to Nico, starting a conversation. Iruka looked at the room, it seemed to be getting fuller. Counting them over it seemed like it was 4 more girls on the way.

The door opened with a big snap, a redhaired girl looking around relieved, taking a few deep breaths.

"Thank god… Hinata sama gave me a map, but apparently I held it upside down… so I had to run… I am so sorry."

Iruka smiled at the girl. "Relax, it's ok, take a moment to calm yourself."

The girl did, straightening up. She wore a long dress in a light lavender, the cut of the arms showing off her shoulders and upper arm, the edges of the arms a deep purple. The dress was short, and tied together with a purple sash, her legs covered by fishnet stockings going down to just below her knees, her standard size shinobi sandals the same hue of lavender as her dress, the Hyuuga clan mark stitched onto the dress over her heart.

The girl calmed down, looking up at Iruka. "Hyuuga Maki… pleasure."

Iruka smiled. "The same… please sit down… take a minute to breathe."

Maki nodded, turning around, blushing as Rin waved hard. "Wow Maki chan, you look even more pretty than usual, you look good in purple."

Maki blushed, but walked up to sit down next to Rin, who hugged her and started making purring noises.

A new sound made everyone turn to the door again as a girl appeared, the girl looking exhausted. Iruka had an idea why, the girl was dressed in a green skirt, brown tights, fishnet pants and tall crème brown shinobi sandals. On her upper body he saw a long sleeved brown shirt and a crème brown jacket, the jacket's arms having some smaller fishnet arms, the girl also tugging at a dark green scarf, lifting a pair of shades away from her eyes, smiling friendly.

"Hi… sorry I'm a little late, it took some time getting here, and I haven't adjusted to the clothes yet."

Nico lifted an eyebrow. "No shit, it's july Kotori chan, are you sure you should be wearing that much?"

Kotori laughed nervously. "Shibi oto san says that after a while I will get used to it… don't worry though, the clothes are actually pretty thin fabrics, I'll manage." She turned to Iruka and bowed. "Aburame Kotori chan… thank you for having me."

And with that she adjusted the shades on the top of her head, walking up to sit next to the blue haired Umi, giving her a small smile.

Nozomi sighed. "Only Elicchi and Arisacchi left… I wonder what is taking her so long; apparently the Yamanaka's and Nara's are more or less neighbors."

Iruka looked up at Nozomi, wondering the same. If the last girls were taken in by the Yamanaka's they should have been here a while ago. Frantic running was heard and a blonde head appeared in the door.

"Sorry… we are so sorry, we would have come before, but Ino nee chan wanted to make sure we looked our best for our first day."

Iruka looked down at the girl who had spoken, wearing a purple shirt with short purple fishnet arms that went just under her shoulder, as well as fishnet that went under her shirt to about her belly button. The girl wore dark purple fingerless gloves as well as a light purple skirt that split high up on her tigh, going into an almost cape like feeling in the back, wearing dark purple shorts under the skirt, and fishnet coverings over her knees, her shinobi sandals matching her gloves.

Iruka had just stopped looking at the Yamanaka clan symbol over the heart on the top as a taller blonde joined her, looking exhausted.

Nozomi gave a loud pleased purr, the tall blonde looking everywhere except in her direction. Her top was a dark purple too, going around her neck and low on the side, swirling around her back, the rest of the shirt being a lighter purple fishnet with grey fabric under it. In the middle of the top was a small lying triangle with more fishnet, the girl not looking pleased with it as she fiddled with her black ninja gloves, these too having fishnet openings at the back of her hands. Around her midriff was a small grayish lavender ninjaesque corset, Iruka knowing several kunoichi who found them both slimming and comfortable to wear. The tall blonde wore a skirt that ended a little over her knees, the Yamanaka clan big and bold sewn onto it, a belt holding onto a half skirt that hang down the girl's sides down to her calves, her tall purple shinobi sandals going all the way up to her knees.

Maki was the first one to talk. "A boob window and a butt cape? Who are you and what have you done to Eli chan… I mean, I suspected Nozomi to cross the fishnet borders of proper but…"

Eli groaned. "Our new big sister insisted… it was this or something with a deep cut… this was a compromise."

She looked to Iruka. "So sorry that we are late."

Iruka waved it off. "If Ino Yamanaka is responsible I don't blame you."

Eli smiled. "Thank you… Yamanaka Eli… this is my sister Arisa."

Iruka smiled. "Welcome… now why don't you two sit down, we have a lot to talk about."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Iruka walked up to the blackboard, drawing up a big cross before turning to the girls.

"All right, first of all, shinobi and kunoichi have existed for centuries… I am not here to teach you history or geography, if you want to know more there are libraries or you can ask your clansmen… now there are four ways a ninja can fight against another… does anyone want to try guessing what these are?"

Umi frowned. She and Sakura had spent most of the day before getting her settled in and learning about where everything was in the neighborhood in case Sakura got home late so Umi could walk around. It hadn't really been much talking about ninja stuff.

She turned around, blinking as she saw Honoka hold up her hand enthusiastically.

Iruka smiled. "Honoka?"

"Well that kind Kurenai lady showed us a bunch of stuff yesterday where she changed into others and Naruto nii chan showed me and Yukiho something yesterday where he suddenly had a lot of clones… I don't know what it's called, but that kind of stuff."

Iruka chuckled, turning back to the blackboard, writing in the top square of the cross, ninjutsu. "Ninjutsu is the most common way ninjas fight. You can use ninjutsu to change your appearance, bend elements to your will and more… the bigger chakra reserves you have the more ninjutsu you can use. We will tackle this with actual tests after a while, letting you get a little taste for trial and error… all right, next one?"

Eli raised her hand. "Ino nee chan said something about the Yamanaka clan focusing on jutsus that dealt with the mind… I'm not sure what exactly that implies, but if ninjutsu makes things appear out of nowhere I don't think it's the same thing."

Iruka nodded, turning back to the board, writing genjutsu in another square.

"Genjutsu is special in the fact that it focuses on the mental capacity of your opponent. With enough chakra you can either put an entire area around you in a genjutsu field or you can put a single person under the spell. If you are really good with it some people won't even notice that they are under a spell for a long time… it's hard to pull off properly, but if you specialize in it like the Yamanaka clan or the Uchiha clan then you can go far. Two more, anyone want to guess the next one?"

Rin raised her hand eager. "Oh oh me me… when Tsume kaa chan showed me around I saw a bunch of the clansmen fight with like really animalistic martial arts, it was really awesome, that totally counts."

Iruka chuckled at the excited girl, turning to the blackboard writing down taijutsu.

"Taijutsu is the art of fighting with only your body as a weapon… there are some clans like the Inuzukas and Hyuugas who have their own style, and you will probably learn that after a while, but while you guys are here I will teach you the basic Konoha academy style so you have some basics to fall back on if needed later on… almost there girls, last way… anyone want to guess?"

Everyone looked thoughtful for a few seconds, thinking hard, until Yukiho raised her arm.

"I think… well, the people who brought us here had swords… sword fighting must be a thing."

Iruka gave her a small smile. "Correct. Well done Yukiho."

He turned to the blackboard one last time, writing down kenjutsu in the final square. "While not many ninjas specialize in using swords or other weapons, you need to know the basics."

Iruka took out a few kunais from his pocket, as well as a few shurikens, giving them to the girls in the front row. "Send these around; be careful, they are sharp."

He looked up at them. "While you are here learning the basics you will train in accuracy when throwing kunais and shurikens, as well as how to wield kunais in close combat."

Maki took the kunai as it passed her, looking at is closely. "Wow, these look sharper than some of the scalpels I've worked with in hospitals."

Rin who sat next to her took the Shuriken, being very careful.

"They are very light though."

Iruka smiled at them all. "Those are standard shinobi shurikens and kunais… when you go home later I suggest you asking your new family to go buy a pouch filled with them for you to train with… and speaking of, who wants to head outside to the training grounds and see who can hit the targets?"

…

Umi frowned. The group had finished the first day of their training, and everyone had decided to celebrate by going out to eat. And while she saw nothing but smiling faces, many of the smiles seemed… forced somehow.

"Is it just me… or is something up with this village."

Nico who sat next to her looked up from her noodles. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I can't put my fingers on it… but something is off. Like, people are smiling, but some of the smiles don't look genuine."

Maki nodded, frowning a little, looking at the other girls. "Has anyone else here a bunch of ninjas in their clan who looks like they had been thrust through a shredder?"

Eli and Nozomi nodded, Arisa speaking up. "Inoichi oto san was really weak… Ino nee chan yelled at him for being out of bed, said he had been bombed and was lucky to still be alive… she sounded really scared."

Kotori looked outside at the streets. "Have you guys noticed that Konoha seems to be made very deep in the earth? And that the further down you get into the center the newer the houses look."

Umi looked out, seeing what Kotori had just pointed out. "What in the world happened here?"

"War happened."

Everyone turned around, seeing a man smiling at them sitting at another table, wearing a green armless leotard, sitting in a wheelchair.

"The village is buzzing with news of a group of young girls being transported here from another world… I take it that is you guys?"

Nozomi nodded friendly. "Yes we are… who are you?"

The man smiled. "I am Maito Guy, a former ninja of Konoha."

Maki frowned. "Former?"

Guy chuckled a little, pointing to the wheelchair. "I fought my best and then some in the war… my chakra coils exploded and now I can no longer fight for my village… but you guys… you still have the soft and fresh faces of youth, you will go far."

Umi looked at him. "You said that this village was marked by war… could you please explain more?"

Guy looked at her, his smile faltering a little. "War is no easy subject matter girls… but I can give you a general overlook. About four months ago there was an organization driven by one man… a man who gained control of 9 powerful creatures known as the tailed beasts… he sought to use them to bring death and destruction to our world, and all the shinobi villages gathered to fight him… it took time, but we did it… but many died…there is not a person here in Konoha or in the other villages that have not lost someone, a friend, a partner, a family member… and on top of that, Konoha was hit hard before the war started… in fact you might say the war started because of it."

Guy looked at the girls morosely. "The group leader sent one of his puppets here to retrieve one of the tailed beasts who Konoha had in their possession… when we refused to back down he decided we needed to know pain and suffering, and dropped a bomb."

Guy pointed to the large Hokage Mountain. "If you want to know how devastating it was, you'll get your best view from the Hokage Mountain."

He looked at the girls, his sad face disappearing into a large grin, giving them thumbs up. "And the trek up will be great stamina practice. Go forth young ones, and show the world your essence of youth."

…

"I 'pant' can't believe 'pant' the amounts of stairs in this place."

Nico groaned, finally getting to the top of the stairs, exhausted.

Hanayo whimpered slightly. "No more… I yield… I need a double portion of white rice."

Eli shook her head, but took a deep breath herself. "I think that if we need more intensive stamina practice for this ninja thing, these stairs could probably be a good substitute for the shrine steps back in Tokyo… Umi what's wrong?"

Umi hadn't spoken since she came up, simply looked motionless out on the view.

Kotori looked worried, looking in the same direction as Umi. Her eyes went wide, the girl giving a small gasp.

Every girl walked over, curious at what Kotori and Umi was looking at.

In front of them the entire village of Konoha panned out in front of them, tall fences showing the border of the village, the houses flowing inwards until…

Arisa fell backwards, landing on her butt, taking deep breaths.

"What… what made that?"

Yukiho shook her head in shock. "If this was one single attack… what was the war like?"

Rin scowled out at the sight in front of her, turning to Hanayo and Maki, rushing over to grab both of them in a hug.

Maki grunted. "BUEH, Rin, what are you…"

"I won't lose."

Maki blinked in shock, looking down at the ginger holding her best friend and her girlfriend close. "We are in this world now… because of me… I won't falter because of this. I will train and become the best ninja ever, and I will protect all of you with my life."

Maki blinked, then grinned, ruffling Rin's hair. "Don't get cocky Rin… I'll fight you for the title of best ninja; I don't plan on sitting by either."

All around them the girls faces went from sad or shocked to grinning and proud.

"That's right" Honoka said, looking at her scarf and the Uzu sign on it. "We have families to make proud… now let us all head home and train hard."

Everyone nodded and gathered in a circle, holding their hands together.

Honoka grinned. "For Konoha."

Everyone nodded and yelled back. "FOR KONOHA."

The girls raised their arms in the air before hugging each other smiling and laughing out the last of their nerves, going back to the stairs and back to each of their homes. In a nearby tree a man with short brown hair stepped out into sight with a grin, looking at the girls walking away, not even aware that he was there.

"Jiji… these girls may not have been born here… but their will of fire is strong… I think they will fit right in."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tsume looked up from where she sat in her chair relaxing to see Rin rush towards her.

"Kaa chan, I need to practice something, right now."

Tsume blinked, took a deep breath and straightened up in her chair.

"You need to explain that a little better pup."

"Well… we were at the academy and learned of ninjutsu and stuff, and we had some fun, and then everyone went out for dinner and suddenly people was sad, and this guy in wheelchair told us to go on this climb to the mountain with all the faces on it and and and…"

Rin sniffed as she took a few deep breaths, looking up at Tsume.

"We… we saw the crater."

Tsume didn't say anything, just stared back at the girl who had started to find a way into her heart already. Rin looked straight at her, probably having told herself that she would not cry if the shaking of her hands was any indication. She sighed and lay a hand on Rin's head, ruffling her hair.

"I'm sorry you had to see that pup… that can't have been easy."

Rin shook her head. "We were all really shocked… and then we got determined… determined to help out… to become great ninjas and protect Konoha… I need to train kaa chan. I need someone to teach me something, like, that cool martial arts thing I have seen you guys doing."

Tsume frowned. "You aren't ready for that yet pup… for the Inuzuka style taijutsu you need to get the Inuzuka senses and you won't get those until after initiation."

Rin frowned. Tsume had mentioned this initiation before, but now she was paying a bit more attention. "What is the initiation?"

"Think of it like a formal welcome into our clan" Tsume said. "I'm not telling you too much, you need to be able to go into it more or less blindly, you're not supposed to prepare for it, traditions and all."

Rin looked a little dejected. "Oh… ok… then, how about some clan jutsus, we have those right?"

Tsume nodded. "Yes… but you need a nindog partner for those… and while I will give you the opportunity to get one, I don't think you are ready for it yet."

Rin slumped. "Oh… ok, but… kunais and shurikens, should I start training with those?"

"Nah, we don't need them" Tsume said, pointing to her teeth. "In the long run teeth and claws are all the weapons you need."

Rin raised her arms frustrated and upset. "BUT KAA CHAN, I NEED TRAINING NOW."

Tsume looked at the kid, blinking and smiling, an idea forming in her head.

"You said you learned about ninjutsu today, right?"

Rin nodded, looking hopeful as Tsume smiled at her.

"What exactly did you learn?"

"Well, Iruka sensei said that we should focus on how to mold chakra so we learned how to do that… it was kind of boring at first, but then there was this good warm feeling in my body and then I enjoyed it."

Tsume grinned. "Did he teach you about hand signs?"

Rin frowned. "Well… he told us that you needed hand signs for jutsus, but since we were just molding chakra we just needed one basic one for now."

Tsume grinned. "Well how about I teach you the hand signs… there are 12 of them, and the sooner you learn all of them by hand the better… maybe if you are the first one to get them all down you'll get a small advantage over your friends."

Rin grinned and hugged Tsume. "Arigatou kaa chan, let's start right now."

…

Rin pouted almost an hour later. These hand signs were hard, and without anything to show for it, she was getting kind of bored just standing up and down and changing hand signs.

Tsume looked down, seeing Rin getting fidgety and a little restless. She chuckled.

"Hey pup we have been practicing for a while now… how about I show you a small jutsu and you try to redo it?"

Rin blinked but smiled as she understood what Tsume was saying, really wanting to see more ninjutsu.

"Yeah, that's a great plan."

"All right… this is a small fireball jutsu that's really popular for genins."

Tsume went through her hand signs to quick for Rin's eyes to follow, Tsume taking a deep breath as she held up a hand to make a small jutsu, blowing a large stream of fire into the sky.

Rin gaped. "We… we can breathe fire? AWESOME."

Tsume grinned. "Nothing too it pup… now you get to do it. In order the handsigns are snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger... slow and steady."

Rin thought over the hand signs, remembering the small mental notes she had given herself on how to think of one hand sign to the other, doing the hand signs slowly, but correct, having to only adjust her fingers a few times.

As she finished the tiger hand sign she drew a breath, feeling a warmth in the back of her throat… and also some dust.

She coughed, the small flame she managed to produce bursting into tiny sparks as Rin fell to her knees and got her breathing under control. Tsume frowned, looking at the sparks.

"Hey pup, you ok?"

"Yeah… gomen kaa chan, I think I chocked on some dust, should I try again?"

"No… not yet… come here."

Rin got up to Tsume who looked at her smiling. "I think I have found something new you can train on… let me tell you about elemental jutsus."

Rin tilted her head confused. "Elemental jutsus?"

Tsume nodded and sat down with her legs crossed, starting to draw up a figure of 5 kanji in a circle, small arrows pointing from one element to the other. "There are many jutsus in a ninja's arsenal" Tsume said, looking to Rin who had sat down next to her looking at the chart. "You have your henges and your bunshins and your summoning… but the most common jutsus are ones that uses one of the five elements… what elements you are best at are determined by your chakra, and each element have something they are strong to and an element they are weak too."

Tsume pointed to the markings in the dirt. "Fire jutsus are strong against wind, because the wind only makes the fire stronger. Wind jutsus are good against Lightning jutsus since it works as a natural insulator against its forces. Lightning in turn is good against earth jutsus as it has the ability to break it apart. Earth jutsus are strong against water jutsus as the land can stand still against the water's massive forces… and lastly, water jutsus are good against fire, for obvious reasons… you still with me pup?"

Rin nodded eagerly, thinking to herself that this lesson was way more fun than hand sign practice. "Now, when you get stronger… and by that I mean in a few years, maybe you'll get the chance to do something with actual elemental chakra."

Rin frowned. "I am confused, if I shouldn't do this now why are we talking about it?"

Tsume chuckled. "There are things you can do right now pup… for example, that fireball jutsu I just showed you, takes normal chakra and converts it into fire as you cast the jutsu… but there are strong high level fire jutsus, that uses chakra infused with actual fire… for example, the Uchiha clan has a jutsu named Amaterasu, creates this really nasty black fire… and it will not die out unless the caster allows it."

Rin gaped. "Woah… so kaa chan, what about me? How can I do all that stuff?"

Tsume grinned as she opened her back pocket, rummaging through it until she took out a small piece of paper. "I knew I still had some of this stuff… This here pup is chakra paper, and is used to figure out what elemental affinity you have. All you need to do is to pour chakra into it. If it ignites and turns to ash your affinity is fire, if it splits in half its wind. If it wrinkles you have lightning, turning it to dust means earth. Finally if it turns soggy your affinity is water."

Tsume smiled and gave Rin the paper.

Rin looked at it. "So I just squeeze some chakra into-NYA."

Rin jumped a little as she barely had started channeling some chakra as the paper reacted, wrinkling down the middle. She blinked at it, looking up at Tsume who beamed.

"Lightning huh… I did think those small fire peppers you coughed up looked sparky."

Rin grinned. "Lightning? Cool, I'll zap everyone."

Tsume chuckled. "Well, at least you should start with some simple ration jutsus and work it out from there, try finding your own style."

Rin nodded, suddenly frowning. "But… how will I train without hurting anyone? What if I lose control and suddenly everyone is getting electrocuted."

Tsume huffed, getting to her feet. "I'm gonna contact a friend of mine. He's always late, and a bit of a pain in the ass, but he'll help you out… now come, it's important to train, but it's also important to rest... also after dinner Hana will show you around, living here means chores."

Rin smiled and got to her feet, following Tsume. "I don't mind, I like helping out, Maki chan says that even if I am very goofy I am reliable to a fault."

"Maki chan huh… so how long have you two dated?"

Rin stopped shocked, her face turning dark red. "I-I-I-I didn't say that… how did you know?"

Tsume chuckled, tapping her nose. "Your hormones go through the roof every time you mention her name… so you aren't dating?"

Rin blushed another shade harder, her mind not even being able to wonder about how the Inuzuka clan leader had smelled her hormones. "Well… yes actually… we… we have been together for about a year now… and active for about eight months."

Tsume looked down at the blushing girl, chuckling and ruffling her hair. "Well good for you pup… you should bring her over one day, I like meeting all my kids future partners… if nothing else then to at least make sure they don't get stuck with someone like my old hubby."

Rin chuckled, walking after her new mom towards the house, wondering how Maki chan was doing with her own training.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hanayo grunted as she raised her arms to block an attack, looking determined over her new older brother. She knew he was going easy on her, but she appreciated that he was willing to show her the ropes. As she had got home she had asked Chouji what the Akimichi clan did best, wanting to start training at once. Chouji had smiled, happy to finally have a sparring partner that actually wanted to train, showing her some simple Akimichi clan secrets.

Hanayo was starting to get the hang of it, as well as understanding how it worked. It wasn't a very aggressive, but worked as a way to absorb as much of the enemy's attack as possible, tiring him out and hitting with a few strong hits and kicks. Hanayo liked this style, wanting to be a protector of her friends at a later date. She ducked under a wide swing of Chouji's arm, hitting him in the side like he had told her, trying to channel some chakra into her arm, Chouji having told her that it would increase the pain given.

He grunted a little, holding up his arms. "All right… that's enough for now."

Hanayo blinked. "Oh… did I hurt you Chouji nii san? Gomen."

Chouji chuckled. "It takes a little more than that to hurt me imouto… but I think you have got the basics down, so for now we rest, we need some snacks and I need to take you to dad… he wanted to show you some family jutsus you can practice on now that you know how to mold chakra properly."

Hanayo smiled, sitting down next to Chouji, getting her bento box, filled to the brim with white rice. "Thank you nii san… for helping me out."

Chouji grinned, ruffling Hanayo's head playfully. "Anything for you Kayo chan… you are doing a great job so far, you'll be a natural, I am sure of it."

Hanayo could do nothing more than smile, her mouth full of rice. She loved this family already, none of them forcing her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with, answering all her questions and never questioning her ways… she would do her best to fit in and fight for her clan and her home, and nothing would stop her.

…

"A-a-are you sure about this otou san?"

Choza chuckled. "Don't worry Hanayo chan, this is the basics of the basics, I have all the faith in the world that you can do this."

Hanayo gulped, looking up at her new dad. He made it sound so easy, do a few hand signs and charge all the chakra she could through her body, making the clan jutsu activate… personally she thought that the only thing that would happen was the chakra somehow charging through her, and it would probably be painful. But she trusted her dad… and Chouji nii san, they wouldn't lie to her.

She sighed and took a deep breath, doing the hand signs her dad had showed her, charging the chakra, calling out the jutsu for extra support as Chouji had put it.

"Body expansion jutsu."

A big poof of smoke clouded Hanayo's vision for a few seconds, the girl coughing as she waved it away. As the smoke disappeared Hanayo gaped.

Choza laughed heartily.

"See Hanayo chan, I said you could do it."

Hanayo looked over to her father… or rather down on him, she was now about the same size of the nearby trees, watching a family of squirrels on a nearby branch in eye height.

She grinned. "I did it?... I DID IT."

She did a small jump in exitement, and then stopped as the ground under her shook, Chouji falling to the ground.

He looked up at her then laughed long. Soon Hanayo giggled too, continuing as she felt a new poof, her body back to normal size again.

Choza smiled at her, looking up at Chouji. "I think she's ready."

Chouji blinked. "Already? She hasn't even been living here for that long."

Choza nodded. "I know… but the girl has talent… she did a lot better than you did the first time you tried the Body expansion jutsu."

Hanayo blinked, wondering what Choza and Chouji was talking about, as Choza grinned at her. "Come Hanayo, this way, you deserve something special for having done that so well."

"I didn't do much" Hanayo said, a little embarrassed. "I just did what you guys told me to."

"That might be" Choza said, starting to walk to the center of the compound. "But you did a great job. For someone who didn't even know about chakra 48 hours ago you show a lot of talent… and a lot of spirit."

He stopped up in the middle of the grass, Hanayo noticing a few other Akimichi clan members watch curiously, a few blinking as Chouji came up, carrying a bowl.

Choza took it, Chouji sitting down on the ground cross legged, Hanayo noticing that around them, people copied the gesture, until only she and Choza was standing. She looked at her dad curious, the man smiling at her.

"Stand still Hanayo."

He dipped a large finger in the bowl, taking up a finger dipped in red paint, or at least Hanayo figured it was paint, lifting the finger to her cheeks, drawing a triangular shaped spiral on both of them.

"Hanayo. You have been with us for no longer than a fortnight, but in this time you have showed us kindness and patience, as well as an overwhelming desire to learn and protect. These are all values we as the Akimichi clan strive to uphold. By learning your first clan jutsu you have made your final steps into the clan. As the fifteenth Akimichi clan leader, I announce you now as an official true member of our clan… Akimichi Hanayo, you have passed our initiation test… welcome to the clan."

Hanayo blinked for a few seconds, then blushed as all around her people cheered and whistled. Chouji got up from his spot, hugging Hanayo.

"Welcome officially Hanayo imouto chan."

Hanayo giggled, hugging him back. "Arigatou Chouji nii san."

Choza grinned, and turned to the rest of the grounds. "SPREAD THE WORD, TONIGHT WE FEAST, CHIAKI, FIND OUR BEST RICE, SAVE ON NOTHING, TONIGHT IS SPECIAL."

At this Hanayo sniffed, happy that the clan thought of her as a reason to celebrate, the last lingering feelings of sadness of not being able to go back to Tokyo disappearing, feeling content and finally at home, hoping that the other girls was settling in with their new families too.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kotori adjusted her scarf a little as she rounded the corner, sighing in relief as she finally saw the Aburame clan compound's entrance.

She had gotten the direction from some kind villagers on the way back from the mountain, but had probably taken a left one block too soon. She rushed up, seeing Shino stand there, a few bugs that flew above his head disappearing under his jacket as he saw her approach.

She bowed lightly as she stepped up. "Gomen nii san, me and the others went out to eat after the academy lessons, and then we went sightseeing, kinda… and I got lost on the way back."

Shino gave her a small patient smile. "It is of no concern, you are back and you are safe, that's all that matters… but now that you are back I'd like to show you around… Father wanted me to show you around and show you the bugs we have available, so you can choose a family of bugs to inhabit your body for when you become a full Aburame."

Kotori nodded, rushing up next to Shino. "I'd like that Shino nii… will it be ok though? I mean, I don't know much medicine or anything, but will the bugs truly be ok?"

Shino smiled. "You think of the bugs before yourself… an admirable trait."

Kotori smiled bashfully. "Well otou san said I wouldn't be in any danger… I'm just curious."

Shino nodded. "Well, usually when a child of the Aburame clan is born, a queen bug chosen by the child's parent will be brought forward to taste a bit of the child's chakra… if they are compatible, and they usually are as children when they are pure and new and unmolded by life, the queen starts making eggs with their chakra as the base. The next day the Aburame healers will do a special clan jutsu on the child to allow the bugs to live in them unhindered, and without harming the child. The queen will then enter the child and start laying the eggs… by the time the child wakes up again the whole colony will be born."

Shino looked at Kotori. "You are not in any danger… nor are the bugs in question. But father wants me to show you the bugs, so one can choose you. The bugs need time to grow, and you need time to adjust and learn how to control yourself and your bugs."

Kotori looked up at Shino, giving him a big smile. "All right Shino nii chan, I trust your judgment."

Shino smiled, starting to walk into the large clearing behind the Aburame compound. He showed her every bug they passed, explaining how they could work in a fighting setting, from big bold purple beetles that would poison the opponents to the touch, to small fly like bugs who could do recon in the area around them.

Kotori listened and nodded, none of the bugs really making much of an imprint on her… until she spotted a few bugs on a nearby stone. She blinked and went forward, careful to not get to close and scare them away.

They shone blue against the sunlight, having small feelers and teeny pinchers, as well as a long horn like part on the top of their head, sticking out like a sharp needle in Kotori's opinion.

She beamed. "Woaahhh, they are so pretty."

Shino walked over to her, looking down at the bugs. "Arrow beetles… while most beetles have stingers on their back, theirs is in the front… they use it to suck chakra out of the enemy and at the same time apply a little bit of poison, delivering the chakra they stole back to the host body… their sky blue shells make them hard to spot in the air on sunny days… they are very selective with who they chooses as hosts, but if they approve of you it's hard to find a more loyal and dedicated bug."

Kotori beamed, looking down at the beetles. 'Blue arrow beetles huh.'

Kotori's mind quickly went to her blue haired archery loving girlfriend, the girl giggling. "They are perfect… how can I figure out if they approve of me?"

Shino smiled at the eager girl. "Approach them slowly… let's see what they will do."

Kotori nodded, inching closer, sitting down by the rock, holding out a finger. "Hi there arrow beetle san… if you guys need a new home I'd be happy to offer one up for you."

One of the blue beetles noticed her presence, flickering its wings to fly up, landing on Kotori's outstretched finger. Walking along it, it stopped at the tip, Kotori barely moving as she felt a small sting, smiling as the beetle glowed for a few seconds, before taking to the air once more, disappearing into the nearby tall grass.

Shino made a small impressed sound. "That was fast. It seems like the beetle has decided to take some of your chakra to its queen for evaluation. That means you've caught their interest, at the very least."

Kotori beamed. "So they like me? I am so happy, how do we know if the queen approves of me?"

Shino looked towards where the beetle had flown off to, trying to remember the last time there had been an Aburame with an arrow beetle family. "If she does, she will breed overnight and return to you tomorrow with an egg sac infused with your chakra. In that case we will take you and the queen to a special room and we will finish the proceedings for you to become a full time Aburame clan member."

Kotori nodded with a smile. "So we will come back here tomorrow then? And you guys will do some jutsu on me that allows my skin to open into small holes so the bugs can fly in and out like Shibi otou san showed me?"

Shino made an affirmative sound. "For now, we may practice some more chakra molding... perhaps now would be a good time to figure out your elemental affinity?"

Kotori got up from the ground, giving a small good bye wave to the bugs still on the stone, before turning to Shino curious. "Element affinity? I dont really get it, but if you say so nii chan."

Shino rustled through his pocket, before fishing up a slip of paper. "There are five elements. Fire, water, earth, lightning and air. Most shinobi specialize in one. Which element comes most naturally to you will be shown by feeding chakra to this paper."

Kotori took the paper from her brother, looking at it curiously. "Really? Oh I hope I get a good one."

She concentrated and molded her chakra like Iruka sensei had taught them earlier that day, blinking as the paper ripped in two.

"Oh… did I break it? I'm sorry, I don't know how that happened."

Shino gave a small smile at the girl, amused by her assumption. "No, it was successful. It looks like you got air... a potent element for a bug user. Practice control, and you and your bugs will be an excellent combination."

Kotori couldn't help herself, grinning and hugging Shino close. "Arigatou Shino nii san, you are so kind showing me stuff, it makes me really happy."

Shino stiffened up at the hug, managing to give her a small awkward hug back, not used to all this attention… except by Hinata, but she never managed more than a small smile much less a hug.

"You're... welcome. We... we are happy to have you in our family."

Kotori let go as she felt Shino stiffen up, realizing that maybe physical showing of affection wasn't that normal in the clan. "Oh, gomen nii chan, I just got a tad excited... so, you said I have an air affinity... do you know any air jutsus I could try out that's easy for a beginner?"

Shino had the decency to shrug it off, his arms going back into his pockets as he relaxed.

"It's fine... to start, I can teach you a small gust jutsu. It's not much on its own, but it can be combined with your bugs to give them a little extra wind under their wings."

Shino stopped and took a small thick candle from a table, placing it on the ground, lighting it up, adjusting the space to be about five meters away from Kotori. "After I've taught you the jutsu, the goal for today will be to extinguish the candle from where you stand. Are you ready?"

Kotori grinned and gave a small salute and a giggle. "Hai nii san, I will do my best."

Almost two hours later Kotori was certain she had learned the hand signs if nothing else… but she was getting more and more frustrated at the candle a little ways off, the fire seemingly mocking her.

She went through her hand signs once more, feeling the chakra build up in her palm, thrusting it out, a strong gust heading forward, but calming down to a small breeze before hitting the candle.

"Aww, I almost had it that time."

Shino looked over at her. "You are doing all the steps right, but try to imagine the gust going past the candle, not just reaching it."

Kotori looked at the candle, turning her head sideways as she thought it over. "Hmm, past the candle." She squinted at the candle, mocking her silently, going through the hand signs again, thrusting her palm. This time the wind did reach the candle, the flame shaking a little bit, but still going strong. "I DID IT... well, ok, I didnt blow out the candle, but I reached it."

She turned to Shino, her smile going from ear to ear.

Shino nodded. "Good, with just a little more chakra next time, you should be able to extinguish it."

Kotori giggled. "This is actually really fun... arigatou Shino nii san, thank you for being patient with me."

Shino turned his head embarrassed, not sure how to deal with this little sunshine that was his new sister. "You're being a good student, as well. Thank you for allowing me to be your teacher, and for trusting the Aburame clan."

Shino grunted, finding Kotori hugging him again. A small noise made him turn around, seeing his dad walk up to them.

"Shino… Kotori, have you been working hard today?"

Kotori let go of Shino, beaming at Shibi. "Otou san, Shino nii have been very nice, he showed me all the bugs, and taught me a small wind jutsu, and we found these pretty blue beetles that might become my friends tomorrow."

Shibi turned to Shino who was fixing his jacket after the second hug that day, smiling at him.

"You and your sister have had an interesting day... there are many blue beetles, wich ones are she referring too?"

Shino looked back to his father, adopting his cool exterior once again as Kotori went back to try and defeat the candle. "The arrow beetles… they took an almost instantaneous interest to her."

Shibi raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? We haven't had any arrow beetle users in a long time, an interesting turn of events."

He turned around as Kotori once more shoot out her palm, a gust of wind playing with the candle's flame. "And a wind affinity too... if all the pieces fall into place Kotori chan could become a real problem for her enemies."

Kotori turned around with a small blush. "I don't know about that, but I'm still looking forward to seeing who my new friends will be."

Shibi gave a small smile, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If what Shino said is true and the arrow beetles already considered you a few minutes after you met them, then the chances are great... now what that means is that tomorrow, you need to come straight home after the academy. If the queen has made her eggs we need to put you under our clan jutsu as soon as possible, and the queen in return will douse your body full of her special anesthetics, wich means that you will fall asleep rather quickly, and when you wake up you will be a proper Aburame."

Kotori nodded. "Shino nii san told me about it… I'll come straight home after the academy tomorrow, I'll even make a map so I don't get lost again."

Shibi nodded, frowning as he saw Kotori's eyes flicker. "Are you worried Kotori chan?"

Kotori shook her head. "If I was back where I came from, I would be really scared... but here, people can have bugs living inside them, and both them and the bugs will be ok... I trust you all."

She grinned, and Shibi smiled at her, ruffling her hair. "We thank you for your trust... and you have my word that we will do our best to help you transition properly."

Kotori grinned, turning back to the candle as Shibi walked off, once more hitting out her palm, the fire on top of the candle fizzling out, utterly defeated.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto looked up from reading the scroll in front of him as he heard the front door open. "Hi guys, how was the first day at the academy? Did you learn a lot from Iruka sensei?"

Honoka and Yukiho entered the living room, both looking serious, Honoka turning to look at Yukiho, the two girls apparently coming to a silent agreement, nodding. Honoka turned to Naruto.

"Naruto nii, we need to talk."

Naruto blinked, closing the scroll. "All right… what's wrong?"

"We… well…" Yukiho didn't seem to know how to formulate what was bothering her, Honoka looking determined.

"We went out with the others after the academy… and suddenly everyone was sad… and there was this guy… he told us about a war that ended recently, but started here, when a guy came looking for a big beast and dropped a huge bomb on the village."

Yukiho looked up at Naruto who suddenly looked solemn. "He told us to go to the Hokage mountain and see for ourselves… and we went and… and we saw the crater… that guy… that bad guy came for you, didn't he nii san?"

Naruto nodded. "He did… but that was a long time ago girls, and war would have broken out even if I had managed to stop him before he used his shinra tensei."

Yukiho nodded, looking up at Naruto. "Honoka and I… we wondered if it was ok for us to tell our friends about you?"

Naruto sighed. "Right now they probably have a lot more to think about. Clan duties and jutsus to learn to prepare themselves for this life… but the moment you guys turn into actual ninjas you can invite them over here and I'll tell them myself… that sound fair?"

Honoka and Yukiho looked at each other, then smiled, nodding at Naruto, Honoka deciding to change the subject. "We understand nii san… so, Iruka sensei taught us some stuff about molding chakra, and we got to throw kunais and shurikens, and Yukiho is really good."

Yukiho blushed. "It was probably just beginners luck."

Yukiho did manage best of all the girls out on the practice ring, even hitting better than Umi who everyone had suspected would be an early favorite. For some reason Yukiho found a good technique that worked for her and hit the target more or less at the point she aimed.

Naruto looked at them. "Well let me see, I have this training field in the back, it's not properly cared for but I am sure I can quickly scrape off some of the moss on the targets."

Naruto led his new sisters outside, quickly giving himself a mental note to let a few shadow clones start fixing up this area at once so his sisters had a good place to practice. Quickly he went over to a pole, dragging off some vines that had started creeping up on it, making a small bulls eye mark on it with some nearby red paint.

"All right" he said grinning, marking a good distance for a genin to throw their shuriken, finding some of his own, handing them over to Yukiho. "Let me see Yukiho."

Yukiho blushed. "Ok… but I am not making any promises, this probably won't be as good as last time."

Aiming at the target she raised her hand, feeling the weight of the shuriken, flicking her wrist as she let it fly. She winched as it went a lot lower than she would have liked, Naruto just gaping as the shuriken imbedded itself deep in the post on the outer most ring.

Yukiho groaned. "Mou, that went way to low."

Naruto blinked down at her as Yukiho looked down at the other shuriken in her hand, tossing it gently in her palm to gauge it's weight, lining up again for another toss. This one twirled a lot more than the other one, before lodging itself in the target, this one almost a perfect bulls eye.

Honoka was jumping next to Naruto. "See nii chan, she is totally awesome."

Naruto could do nothing but nod, agreeing. "Yeah… you have a knack for kenjutsu Yukiho san, you should pursue it."

Yukiho looked up at Naruto, making a small unsure smile. "You mean it?"

"Yukiho, if that is you throwing a shuriken for the second time ever, without any training I would not want to fight you after you have had some proper training."

Yukiho beamed. "Oh… all right… I suppose kenjutsu is kind of cool… can you teach me Naruto nii?"

Naruto winched a little. "My kenjutsu is not that strong."

Naruto blinked and smiled. "But I happen to be good friends with the best kenjutsu user in town… want to go meet her?"

Yukiho smiled, turning to Honoka. "What do you think nee chan?"

"Go for it" Honoka said grinning. "You are a natural. Fight OH Yukiho."

Yukiho smiled, turning to Naruto. "All right… let's do it."

Naruto smiled, turning for a second to Honoka. "All right… do you know what you want to specialize in Honoka?"

"I wanna do jutsus" Honoka said grinning. "I mean, kenjutsu should be Yukiho's thing and genjutsu sounded really hard. I did think about taijutsu, but in the end its just a bunch of kicking and punching, I wanna make big bombs and stuff and be awesome."

Naruto laughed. "You are just like me Honoka… always wanting to make an entrance."

He looked at her, a small voice talking to him in the back of his head. He grinned. "All right you two, come close."

The girls did, and Naruto put each of his index fingers on the forehead of the two girls. For a moment they felt warm, and then a little dizzy, Honoka feeling her cheeks itching a little bit as Naruto let them go. He grinned at them.

"A small welcome to the clan present from me and Kurama."

The girls blinked confused and looked at each other, both of them gaping. They now sported small streaks on their cheeks, just like Naruto did, Honoka feeling more vitalized.

Yukiho blinked curiously. "What did you do Naruto nii?"

"Kurama asked me to do it… he transferred some of his chakra over to you guys… you now have a slightly larger chakra pool than your team mates… about low chunin levels I should think, as well as having a heightened healing factor… now let's see."

Naruto made a cross hand sign, a single shadow clone suddenly standing next to him.

He turned to Honoka. "My clone will now teach you the basics of the shadow clones… it is more or less my trademark jutsu, so your first jutsu should be it too… you take care while I go out with Yukiho, and don't poof my clone or you'll be stuck alone until I get back."

Honoka grinned, saluting him. "Hai nii chan, I will work really hard, I promise."

Naruto smiled. "Good girl… now come on Yukiho, let's get going."

Yukiho followed Naruto down the main street, following him into what reminded her of the Chinese quarter back home in Tokyo, seeing paper lanterns and dark red colors everywhere. "Aha, here we are."

She turned as Naruto spoke, looking at what he was gazing at, her eyes falling on a decent sized shop, the billboard saying 'The steel dragon', a large Chinese dragon drawn on it, with a bunch of kunais carved into the wood.

Yukiho blinked. "Wow."

Naruto chuckled. "Come on, let me introduce you two."

He walked up the stairs and in the doors, grinning at the girl behind the counter. "Hi Tenten, how is business?"

Tenten who had been leaning on her arm at the counter looked up, smiling at him. "The only one who have been in here before you was a guy needing a back scratcher… what can I help you wi…" Tenten stopped as she saw a girl walk up to Naruto's side, looking interested at the weapons around her. Tenten also noticed the whisker marks on her cheeks. She smiled. "There have been rumors of some girls from another world arriving and being adopted by the clans… I suppose the Uzumaki took one in as well."

Naruto smiled. "Two actually… Yukiho this is Tenten, Tenten this is Yukiho… she held a shuriken for the first time today and seems to be having a talent for throwing it."

Yukiho bowed lightly, blushing. "Naruto nii, you are exaggerating."

"The hell I am" Naruto said, grinning at Tenten. "She wants to become a kenjutsu specialist… now I will be the first to admit that aside from hitting a few targets with some shurikens and knowing basic kunai skills, I am not the best teacher for the job… soooo, I came to you."

Naruto grinned at Tenten. "My sister has talent… and you are the best Kenjutsu specialist in Konoha."

Tenten grinned. "Flattery will get you everywhere Naruto…" she sighed looking down at Yukiho. "You know, I've never had an apprentice before… this might be fun… all right, but first I want to see if you really are as good as Naruto claims."

Tenten walked over to the front of the store, putting up an out for lunch sign and closed the door. "I have my own training field in the back yard, I want to see you throw some shurikens."

…

Naruto tried not to grin at Tenten's face… but it was really hard.

"Are you telling me… she picked up her first shuriken today?"

"Yup."

Tenten shook her head. "Life is not fair… All right Yukiho, I will teach you everything I know, and by the time I am done you shall become greater than me."

Yukiho positively beamed. "Really? Thank you Tenten san… I mean, Tenten sensei."

She bowed, Tenten chuckling. "I like you already… come, this way."

She led the way back into the shop, taking them to the bo staffs. "Here you go… pick one, it's on the house, we start training tomorrow after you have had your academy thing, but try to get used to the touch and feel of the staff."

Yukiho gaped, looking at the beautiful bo staffs, taking one that was about three quarters of her own body, the ends decorated with red paint, the middle of it wrapped in an orange cloth. She balanced it in her hands, grinning.

"I like this one."

Tenten smiled. "Then it's yours… I'll see you here tomorrow Yukiho, don't be late."

Yukiho saluted Tenten, holding onto the staff. "Yes ma'am… come on nii chan, let's go home, I wanna try this in action."

Naruto chuckled, nodding his head. "All right… probably just as well, let's hope Honoka haven't burned down the compound yet."

Naruto and Yukiho left, Tenten sitting down with a smile, her head already formulating plans for the day to come.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nico looked up from all the scrolls in front of her. Itachi nii had made her look through all of them, explaining about the Sharingan, how it started with a single mark, then evolved the more you used it, being able to reach up to Rinnegan strength, but apparently at great costs. He had told her about the side effects of prolonged use, and everything in between, Nico understanding that it was for her own sake that he did it, wanting her to not go blindly into the new life of a Sharingan life, no pun intended. All in all Nico was pretty sure she understood it all… except for one thing.

"So Itachi nii… quick question. I know how the sharingan works now, and you have told me how I am going to activate and deactivate it with molding chakra into my eyes… however, how are you going to put this enchantment on my eyes?"

Itachi blinked. "Enchantment?"

Nico sighed. "Ok, fine, jutsu or whatever then. I mean, I don't get how I am going to get this sharingan thing, is all."

Itachi blinked a few times. "Oh… is… is this maybe not standard procedure back at your world?"

Nico looked at him. "Nii chan… we don't have chakra in our world… we don't have ninjas, we can't jump 6 feet in the air, and we can't do half the things it seems you guys can… so lay it on me."

Itachi looked at her and took a deep breath. "It's not a jutsu… you need actual eye surgery."

Nico blinked a few times, wondering if it was something wrong with her ears.

"Come again?"

Itachi sighed. "Well I am not an expert on the subject… I have only been operated on, I never actually did it myself… but the healers put you under anesthetics, form a ball of chakra around your eyes so they won't get hurt and… replace them with some other Uchiha sharingan eyes… you won't feel a thing… and the eyes I found for you are low level, never been used, so there are no long wait in the darkness for the eyes to adapt to you."

Nico took a few deep breaths, calming herself down, not wanting to scream at the man who was doing his hardest to make her fit in. She knew that this was happening, knew that she would never be a proper Uchiha without the sharingan… and she trusted Itachi, knew that he was trying his hardest to fit back with the Konoha village.

She exhaled, closing her eyes… her eyes, which would be physically removed and replaced… she was fine, it was all fine. She sighed. "All right."

Itachi looked up at her. "I am sorry… I did not mean for you to become so overwhelmed."

"It's fine." Nico waved it off. "I trust you… you said you found a pair of eyes?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes… I have taken them to the hospital to make sure they have been properly been cleared for transplant… if… if it is ok with you we can go tomorrow."

Nico thought it over. "Better to jump than to crawl I suppose" she said, looking up at Itachi. "Hey… uhm… I should probably have said this sooner but… Hanayo chan… who was taken in by the Akimichi… we are kind of close… we bonded over fellow interests and… would it be ok if I just went over to her place for a bit?"

Itachi smiled. "Of course… you need someone to be with after getting these news… I am happy that you trust me with this Nico chan."

Nico nodded. "Of course Itachi nii… it's for the Uchiha clan right?"

She grinned and turned her back to Itachi, pointing at the Uchiha symbol. "I wouldn't be a proper Uchiha without the Sharingan right? That's why you gave me all those scrolls to study."

Itachi smiled, reaching over to give Nico a hug. "Thank you for understanding. When you come back I promise I will have gotten a good grip on the training grounds round back so you have a proper place to practice… given how that test you took shows that you have a fire affinity it would be bad for me to start showing you any katon jutsus with that many vines and overgrown weeds."

"It's no problem nii chan… thank you."

Nico smiled as she let go of Itachi, heading out towards the entrance to the compound. Walking out of the large gates she stopped for a second, wondering if this place was making her paranoid as she felt someone stare at her, but not seeing anyone. Shrugging it off she started to walk down the main road towards the Akimichi compound.

Honestly, actual eye transplant, she might not be a medical expert unlike the resident dork, but even she knew that would not work back home… or rather, back in Tokyo. Nico frowned, looking around, at all the people smiling and laughing, going on about their business.

She was sure that back home her mom was freaking out, her picture hanging on every building wall across Tokyo… not the way she had wanted fame to be sure. But there was nothing to do about it now, this was home… and at least she had the others around her. She enjoyed spending time with the members of u's… even the dork… and especially Hanayo.

Nico wasn't sure when exactly it had happened that they went from friends to more… all she knew was that they had started with small visits to each other after school, discussing up and coming idols, going out to sing karaoke of their favorite songs and soon, long nights on the couch snuggling close to each other, giggling happy at each other.

Hanayo was kind… much kinder than Nico thought she deserved, but she wasn't about to argue with Hanayo if she wanted her company. But right now, she was the one in need of company and consoling, trying to cope with everything that was happening.

Nico grinned as she finally saw the Akimichi clan signs as she turned the corner, eager to see Hanayo once more, the two maybe getting in some snuggles before she had to go back.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Maki sighed as she entered the Hyuuga compound, kicking off her sandals as she walked inside the large house that belonged to Hinata and her dad. Hearing someone step up to her she turned around, lifting an eyebrow at a young Hyuuga girl staring at her.

"Can I help you?"

The girl blinked. "Oh my god, she wasn't kidding, we actually adopted an outsider."

Maki frowned at the girl, rising up, about to tell her what she felt about the girl's tone as Hinata turned a corner.

"Oh thank kami you are home."

Maki blinked, looking at Hinata who looked really stressed.

"Yeah, me and my friends went out for food after class and we ran a little late, I'm sorry if you were worried."

"No no, its fine it's just… oh I don't have the time for this… Maki, this is Hanabi my… well, our younger sister."

Maki blinked, looking over at the girl who smiled up at her, all the sass from earlier gone as she looked worried at Hinata.

"Nee chan… you can do this right? I have faith in you."

"Yes, yes of course I… I give you my word."

Hanabi smiled. "Good… now you go and head off, I will explain everything to the new girl."

Hinata nodded and walked off again, Hanabi sighing, turning to Maki. "Sorry about that… listen, we need to talk. Normally Nee chan would but… she is kind of occupied."

Maki nodded. "I noticed… what's happening?"

"It's a long story… follow me." Hanabi started walking, beckoning for Maki to follow. "I need to explain something about this clan… something you need to know. Our clan has always been divided into two, the main house and the branch house."

Hanabi stopped and sat down near the open garden in the middle of all the Hyuuga houses, sighing a little. "The main house consists of all the former clan leaders and their partners, as well as their firstborn child… everyone else is considered branch members… and more or less the servants and slaves for the main house."

Maki looked shocked over at Hanabi who was looking at a member of the clan who was watering the flowers, Maki noticing that the member had that strange green symbol on their forehead.

"When a member of the branch family is born it is customary to brand them with the caged bird seal" Hanabi said, her voice trying to hide a small shiver. "Essentially it's a way for the main family to control the branch family. Back in the days where fighting were the ninja ways this was a set up that was meant to protect the family, to prevent side branch members from going after clan heirs for their own gain or to desert to the enemy with clan information… if a branch member is suspected of that it takes the main family nothing less than a few hand signs and the brand activates and can at least give you intense pain… at worse brain death."

Maki was shocked. "That's horrible."

"Indeed" Hanabi said nodding sadly. "But it has been like this for ages… but things are changing… when I was born… mother died bringing me into the world. I don't know what exactly happened other than rumors I have heard, but mom had apparently been alive just long enough to give me my name, and to make father promise that he'd look after both me and nee chan, no matter what it took… then she died. Another clan member had entered and supposedly asked father when they could give me the brand and start training Hinata nee for the heir role… again, I don't know the details but father apparently kicked his butt and told everyone that the next one who would try to brand me had to go through him."

Hanabi smiled weakly looking over at Maki who seemed worried. "You are safe; Tsunade Sama made that quite clear to Hinata when she accepted taking someone in, so the council can't touch you."

"Council?"

Maki was confused. Hanabi nodded, looking up at the sky.

"Old members of the clan who sit together with the clan head and takes care of clan business without the intrusion of others… usually they don't do much, decides how much money the clan can use on things, sending someone to deal with overgrown parts of the compound, that sort of thing… but in all it's the clan head that decides things, even if the council heavily influences them."

Hanabi sighed. "Sorry, we are getting off track… the Hyuuga clan hasn't changed much since we joined the Shodaime Hokage many years ago, but the ways of the clan and the ways of a ninja is starting to become problematic… in the old times it was a case of the heir to the clan having to be the strongest and anyone that was seen as a treat was taken out… when we grew up I always beat Hinata at everything. Every spar, every exercise, even if she was the older and the true heir to the clan… so the clan members started to plot to put me as the heir instead, but to do that Hinata needed to be proven as weak by clan standards… and then she became a ninja."

Hanabi licked her lips, Maki trying to piece together the puzzle Hanabi was trying to explain to her. "It appeared that Hinata had held back fighting me because she didn't want the clan to brand me… she was and is strong by clan standard, so she wasn't branded… later the same year as she became a ninja she lost a proper ninja battle… this to our cousin Neji. This caused quite the uproar in the council, that Neji nii, who was a branch member was the closest thing to a prodigy the clan had seen in ages, his form almost on par with father. And in the war…"

Hanabi looked over at Maki. "Nee chan says you have medic training back in your old world, is that true?"

Maki nodded, not really sure why Hanabi wanted to know.

"Out in the field… Neji blocked an attack meant for Hinata nee… he started bleeding and died in Hinata's arms… his caged bird seal disappeared as he did, a surefire sign that he had died… 6 hours later out of nowhere he suddenly drew breath again, no one can explain why."

Maki gaped. That someone could come back after being declared dead for 6 hours, she couldn't even imagine.

Hanabi nodded. "I know right? Anyhow, he is still resting, it's been months but he's still a bit weak… but yeah, since he died, his mark disappeared too… Neji nii san has been a prodigy and one of the strongest fighters in the war, even saving the life of the heir of the clan… and the council was divided on where they stood, some wanting to let Neji nii live without the brand, the other half not wanting to break tradition… and… and there is more."

Maki groaned. "More?"

"Don't worry, almost done… when we came back, father asked me and Hinata nee to help him find out if there was something in the old clan laws that could help Neji nii san… I found an old law, stating that a Hyuuga child cannot be branded after the age of 13 and anyone who tried would be exiled from the clan. It was a law that was passed because of medical reasons I think, the seal is complex enough on a baby brain, I don't want to know how they plan on doing it with a teenager. So, father held out the law in everyone's faces, then groaned in pain and declared that until he was fit to stand again Hinata would be clan head while he was recovering."

Hanabi sighed, looking at Maki. "There will be a council meeting later, the council, Hinata, you and I need to be there… you do because Hinata wants you to see the backsides with this clan up close, so you know what you are heading into as you are considered family."

Maki nodded, understanding. "Ok… but what is Hinata freaking out about?"

Hanabi frowned, looking to her feet. "Well… as I said I was the one who found the law… seems like the council is trying to use it against me."

Hanabi turned to Maki. "I became a genin this year… and while I am still kicking ass and taking names, I didn't fight in the war, I am nowhere near Hinata nee's strength and cannot win against her if I tried challenging her. The council never tried touching me over the years because who father is. Father has always been a good clan head, and next to never broken clan laws for anything… but now Hinata is in charge… and I turn 13 in 3 weeks."

Maki closed her eyes, swearing silently in her head as the final pieces of the puzzle were placed down. Hanabi had always been strong, but now her sister had become the heir, by their own father's word, this in turn meant that Hanabi would be marked as a branch member and the council was rushing to get it done before the old law was set in action. While no one would have tried if Hiashi was still in charge, Hinata was now in charge, and even if Maki hadn't been in the clan for more than a day she knew Hinata was a shy and gentle girl.

"All right… what can I do?"

Hanabi sighed. "Not much I'm afraid… our best card right now is the fact that the council can't legally brand me without the clan head's permission… that was another law we found, apparently someone in the council had a child on the way and wanted to thin out the competition so they could get their child to the head or whatever and started playing around with some members of the main branch… it didn't end well… but yeah, Hinata needs to give permission and she won't give it, but if she isn't careful the council can bait her into saying something she doesn't mean… at any rate, if nee chan has a plan she is keeping it close to her chest."

Hanabi looked over at Maki, getting to her feet. "I am sorry this is the way you are introduced into our clan, but the council won't let you adapt before finding ways to tear you down."

"It's ok" Maki said, getting up too. "I just wish I could be of some help."

"You might be" Hanabi said smiling a little. "Pay attention in the council… if you see me or Hinata try to get your attention or anything, just go with the flow… we have your back."

…

Sitting down at the end of the head family seats Maki tried getting comfortable on her knees, as Hinata sat down at her own spot, Hanabi in between her and Maki.

Hinata looked up at all the men and women who sat scowling in their direction, not flinching for a second. "All right everyone, welcome to this monthly council meeting, we will start on the top wi…"

"Forgive me for interrupting Hinata sama, but we all know why we are here, we only have this meeting once a month and this meeting is the last chance we have of discussing your sisters fate, one that should have been addressed several years ago so why delay it any further?"

Hinata looked straight into the eyes of the old man who had spoken up, scowling at him. "Council member Hidashi… tradition dictates that we start at the top… and I am the one in charge, not you… so shut up… now, from the top, what are we dealing with?"

…

Maki tried sitting still, her patience running thin. The council meeting was dragging on longer and longer, a small part of her wondering if Hinata's plan was to drag it out until they had no choice but to end it before Hanabi's case was brought forth. At least that was the only reason she could think of as to why it had taken them nearly 45 minutes discussing buying new koi fish for the koi pond.

Apparently the council was getting tired too.

"NO MORE." Everyone turned to where a woman spoke up, getting to her feet. "We have dragged this out long enough Hinata sama… we need to discuss your sister."

Hinata sighed, looking over at Hanabi who nodded. "All right… then let's make this the final post of the day… I will keep it short, you need my permission to brand Hanabi with the caged bird seal, and you don't have it."

"It is an outrage." A man stroked his beard, scowling at Hinata. "This is Hyuuga clan tradition Hinata sama, you cannot just ignore it."

Hinata turned to the man, never once rising her voice. "Actually I can… as clan head, even if it is temporary until my father is back on his feet, I have the right to decide which way the Hyuuga clan should go… and I am as of now invoking a cease exists on the caged bird seal."

People gasped, some starting to shout, a few mumbling together. Maki turned to Hanabi who tried to act like this did not shock her immensely.

"What did Hinata just do?"

Hanabi turned to her, whispering back. "She is trying to argue the case that the law no longer applies to the clan or the time we live in… last time a cease exist was declared it was for the law that said clan members with plague was to be stationed in housing and away from the main branch with at least a mile at all times… that was a while ago… the council has two choices now… for them to start discussing the law, wich means that they no longer have the time to discuss me, wich means I am off the hook.

If we do discuss the law and Hinata loses the case of relevance in this time she could be seen as unfit to lead and someone in the council would take over until father gets better… wich again means I would be in trouble without anyone being able to stop it. If Hinata win I as well as all the future children of the Hyuuga clan are saved from the brand, all the branch members will have their seals undone and the Hyuuga clan will become reborn anew… or they could refuse to talk about it and focus wholly on me, and nothing changes, except for my outcome."

Maki frowned. "What do you mean they could choose?"

"Well for a motion to pass into talking about it you first need someone to second an agreement, and a third person to third before it becomes an actual discussion… so even if I second Hinata sama's agreement we need one person on the council to agree to talk about it."

Maki looked out at the old men and women, most scowling at Hinata. "Maybe we don't… Hanabi, this is up to you, do you want us to start this discussion?"

Hanabi frowned, looking at Maki. "Sure, I mean, it's a great thing, and I know from experience that you don't have to be a member of the main branch to be a good ninja… why?"

"Would I be able to third the vote? Am I viable as a part of the family?"

Hanabi's eyes widened, quickly looking over to where people was starting to calm down. "Probably but… yeah… wait… ok… yeah that can work."

She looked up at Maki. "You third it, if someone challenges you to a fight, just accept it and trust me, ok?"

Maki managed a small nod as Hinata cleared her throat. "All right… now that we have all calmed down… I have carried the notion of a Cease to exists on the clan law of branding anyone outside of the main branch family… do I have a second?"

Hanabi lifted her arm. "Seconded."

A few murmurs were heard, as well as a few chuckles, the council seemingly thinking Hanabi was grasping at any chance to get free.

Hinata nodded, her voice shaking a little as she spoke again. "Do we have a third?"

Maki raised her arm, scowling at all the old men and women in front of her.

"I third the notion."

Hinata blinked then smiled. "Notion passed, lets st…"

"HOLD ON A SECOND."

Maki recognized the man as Hidashi, the man who had started the council meeting impatiently. Now he was scowling at her.

"Her vote does not count."

Hinata lifted an eyebrow. "And how do you see that councilman Hidashi?"

"She isn't even a Hyuuga."

"Actually she is… by Tsunade sama's word as well as mine and my father, Maki, formerly Nishikino was adopted into the Hyuuga clan yesterday, she lives as a member of the main branch family and is clearly wearing our symbols and markings."

Hidashi scowled. "Until she gets her eyes and starts learning the clan jutsus she is not a proper Hyuuga."

Maki lifted her eyebrow, not getting what the man meant by getting her eyes, but deciding to not worry about it, wanting to help things speed up.

"I am just as much of a Hyuuga as you oji san, stop being a sore loser."

Hidashi turned to her, his angry face turning smug. "Oh you are are you? Fine… I challenge you to a Jyuuken duel… you win I will accept your voice in this council, you lose you don't count."

Maki remembered Hanabi's words, trusting her new sister, getting to her feet.

"I accept."

She walked out on the field shaking as her legs got proper blood flow for the first time in hours, her heart racing as the man went down in a stance.

"WAIT."

Everyone turned as Hanabi got to her feet grinning. "Maki chan is my sister, and still new to the clan… I ask her for permission to fight as her champion and to win in her honor."

Maki grinned. So that had been Hanabi's plan. "I accept" she said before anyone could voice their objections, giving Hanabi a small high five as she went down to her pillow, sitting down once more.

She hadn't actually seen any of the clan's fighting style, but given how Hidashi suddenly looked green she had a feeling that Hanabi would put on a show. Hanabi grinned and went down in a strange stance, Maki blinking as she saw veins grow at her eyes, just staring.

Hinata grinned. "Challengers… start."

Hanabi smiled and spoke up, Maki feeling the atmosphere go cold. "Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou."

Maki could only watch in a strange mix of amazement and horror as Hanabi rushed forward, Hidashi never having a chance, Hanabi suddenly standing over his passed out body, bowing to Hinata.

Hinata smiled. "Winner, Hyuuga Maki's champion Hyuuga Hanabi, motion of Maki's vote resolved… due to time issues we will have to stop here, next meeting will reconvene in 4 weeks."

And with that said Hinata rose before anyone could object, most of the council still shocked over Hidashi's body on the floor.

As Maki walked inside and away from the council grounds she was hugged from two sides, one hug coming from Hanabi, the other from Hinata.

"I can't believe we did that, thank you Maki chan, thanks to you I won't get branded, even if Hinata nee loses her case."

Hinata, who was crying relieved tears into Maki's other shoulder reached out to smack Hanabi's head.

"Don't ever scare me like that you two, holy mother I can't believe that worked… I need to tell father… oh dear I need to tell father, this won't be pretty."

Maki grinned and laughed, hugging Hinata and Hanabi back, not caring about anything right then, other than the fact that she had two amazing sisters, and together they would change this clan, one person at a time.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nozomi yawned as she finally reached the Nara compound. After the others had left she had decided to go on a little exploring trip on her own, trying to familiarize herself with the area before finally getting so hungry that she decided to head back. Walking up the stairs to the house she walked inside, knocking off her shoes as she called out.

"Tadaima."

She stopped as her new mother poked her head out from the kitchen, smiling at her.

"Ah Nozomi chan, Okaeri."

Nozomi just stared at her, her heart pounding and her arms shaking. The Nara mother looked at her worriedly. "Nozomi? Are you all right?"

Nozomi rushed forward, suddenly finding herself hugging her new mother, tears running down her eyes. "I'm sorry" she said, in between a few sniffs and hiccups. "Back home I lived alone… I'm not used to getting an answer."

The woman blinked, then smiled, hugging Nozomi back, patting her head patiently as Nozomi cried happy tears, looking up to see Shikamaru stand at the door opening to the living room. "You lived all alone? Poor sweet girl… I promise that here, you'll always have someone to welcome you home, whether from the academy, a shopping trip or a mission."

Nozomi sniffed once again, finally breaking free from the woman's grasp as she dried her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed. "Oy, we have stuff to do… come on, I'll show you the deer and then we'll do some actual training. You need to learn our clan jutsus."

Nozomi blinked, her happiness turning to joyful surprise. "Deer? Like… deer deers?"

Shikimaru gave her a bucket filled with small pellets. "That was what I said… come on, I'll show you."

He took Nozomi outside into the back yard, Nozomi suddenly realizing that the yard was more like the entryway into a large forest. Shikamaru turned to her.

"This land is filled with many animals, more or less sacred by old Konoha traditions… the Nara clan is responsible for taking care of the deer that live here… they know us so they don't fear us… in the first couple of months I need you to stay here with me so the deer can get used to you. We tend to them when they are sick, we give them treats every now and then, and if needed we put down the deer that has no chance of life… it's not much of a job, but it is our responsibility, no matter how troublesome it is."

Nozomi smiled. "It's ok; I don't mind… wow, actual deer, that's kind of cool."

Shikamaru huffed, before giving a sharp whistle. Nozomi stood still as she waited, her eyes going wide as a large deer suddenly came out of the woods, proud and majestic, looking curious at her and the bucket she was holding. Her shock suddenly turned to childish glee, the purple haired woman holding out the bucket.

"You want some food friend?"

The deer walked up to her, placing his muzzle down in the bucket of pellets, eating happily, and letting Nozomi pet him gently. She beamed, turning to Shikamaru. "Holy fuck I am petting a deer, how cool is this?"

Shikamaru gave a small smile, despite himself. Maybe this girl wouldn't be too troublesome after all.

…

Shikamaru scowled. He had changed his mind, this woman was more troublesome than both Temari and Ino put together.

"Listen here you troublesome woman, this technique has been passed down the family line for generations and are a vital part of our heritage and is not to be used for perverse actions."

"Shouldn't or couldn't?" Nozomi looked gleefully at her new brother. "Look, this is a great move, using your shadows and all, all I want to know is, hypothetically, if I master this jutsu, could I use it to fondle people with my shadow?"

Shikamaru's eyes twitched. "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh come on, are you telling me that you wouldn't use this on any girls you would be interested in?"

Shikamaru snorted. "Hell no, she'd kill me."

No sooner had he spoke before he realized what he had said, groaning and turning to Nozomi who looked like Christmas had come early.

"I did not say anything and you didn't hear anything."

"My new brother has a girlfriend? Tell me everything."

"No, you are supposed to be practicing the kagemane jutsu."

"Aww come on Shikamaru nii san… how about this, you tell me what I want to know and I promise to behave for the rest of the training session."

Shikamaru scowled at the woman who smiled at him with glee in her eyes, groaning. "Fine… her name is Temari, she lives in Suna, we've been dating for a year now… now can we please go back to what's important?"

"How does she look? Is she a ninja too? Where is Suna, is it far?"

Shikamaru sighed, finding a picture he kept in his back pocket, looking at it, his features softening for a few seconds before he gave it to Nozomi who took a look at the picture of the two standing side by side, the blonde woman with the beautiful eyes grinning at the camera.

"She is really pretty, you have a good taste in women nii chan."

"Yeah well… she has horrible taste in men." He shrugged. "Suna is a village in the country of wind… if you run nonstop you'll be there in about 4 days, with breaks it's more… and yes she is a kunoichi."

Nozomi looked up, her smile dimishing a little. "You two don't see each other often I take it?"

Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets, not meeting her gaze. "She is the attaché between Suna and Konoha… we meet up about once every few months when she comes over. For now that's all I need… now can we go back to the training?"

" All right all right… here is your picture back… seriously though, hypothetically."

"THE ANSWER IS NO YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN."

Nozomi didn't say anything more. She figured she should do as her brother said first… and experiment at a later date when he wasn't around to judge her.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Umi blinked at the feast in front of her.

"Sakura nee chan… I don't think I will be able to eat all of this."

Sakura looked at her. "You need your energy… I am starting up your training after this so you need to eat if you are going to perform. Lots of carbs and proteins."

Umi blinked, looking down at the mountain of beef in front of her. "Don't you think this is a little much though?"

Sakura, who had been washing the stove, looked over to Umi, sighing and sitting down at the table.

"Look… usually people in this world become genins at the age of 12… at the start of one's teenage years. Usually kids coming from a civilian family don't make it, because their ways of being raised is so different than those who come from mighty ninja clans. Me, I had the luck of being planted on a team with two strong boys, and a sensei who felt like he had a debt to pay to one of them… I was good in school, really, I did everything the textbook way, followed all the basics and did what I was told… the problem was, I was also a teenage girl with a huge crush on one of my team mates."

Sakura groaned, rubbing her temples. "My mom never saw any problems with any of the things I did, because she was a civilian, because it was usual teenage girl stuff, you know, spend most of your day writing in your diary about your future with your husband and your kids, thinking about going on a diet cause you think he might like you if you are a little skinnier or have a new hairstyle, shit like that."

Sakura looked at Umi who didn't meet her gaze, Umi having some memories of her parents always wanting to introduce her to kind young stand up men, she never doing much to stop them, not having been able to tell them how she felt about her love life.

"Anyways things went straight to hell."

Umi looked up at Sakura who scowled at the table. "The boy I liked… he could barely even stomach me, he just wanted power to defeat his enemies… he left… and I asked Tsunade sama to take me on as her apprentice."

Sakura smiled, then shook her head. "The first thing she did was show me all the shit I had done wrong, and then went to my sensei yelling at him because he hadn't taught me shit."

Sakura looked up at Umi. "I am not going to follow in Kakashi sensei's footprints, but I'm not going to force you into the role as a medic nin either… but we are going to train… we are going to make sure that when you do end up joining your team and head out into real missions, you are more than just the person shaking in the rear, not being able to do more than to stare at the backs of your team mates and hope that they rescue your sorry ass… so, proteins, get them down, then we are going out to punch some stuff."

Umi blinked, wondering what Sakura meant by punching stuff, but reached for her chopsticks, starting to eat. She got what Sakura had meant. It was no fun being a burden, nor to feel like the group would be better off without you in there.

After witnessing the crater, hearing people talk about people back in their own homes looking banged up and disfigured, she knew that the life of a ninja would be hard.

She knew she and her friends would be in danger. But if she trained hard and could end up protecting them… then that was all the motivation she needed to do her best.

…

Umi stood out on the large open field, looking around curiously.

"So… what are we punching?"

Sakura grinned. "You learned about molding chakra today right?"

Umi nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I am going to show you something." Sakura held up a kunai. "This here is a regular kunai, sharp and lethal in the right hands."

Sakura turned and threw the kunai at a nearby tree, where it got lodged into the trunk. "Pretty decent right? Now this here, is a kunai made with metal that can absorb chakra."

She held it out Umi seeing the metal glisten in the sunlight.

"You can use chakra for other things than jutsus?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. You can send it all through your body, or through your weapons."

Sakura molded some chakra, Umi seeing the blade glisten blue.

"All right… now watch this." Umi followed Sakura's motions, jumping as Sakura threw it at the same tree, the chakra charged kunai rushing straight through the tree, as well as the next, lodging itself in the third tree before stopping. Umi could do little else than to gape. "Woah."

Sakura grinned. "Now that was with a kunai I lazily threw away. Now we are going to focus on taijutsu, martial arts. You will be doing a lot of hitting and kicking… mostly hitting though. With your arms I don't think you will have much of a problem with that."

Umi turned to Sakura, still gaping. "What… what will punching someone have to do with chakra?"

Sakura grinned. "As I said before, you can charge chakra to all parts of your body… however it is most based on chakra control. The better control you have the more damage you can do, the more chakra you have the bigger the jutsu you can do, the more chakra, the harder it is to control… are you with me?"

Umi nodded. "It's like in archery, the stronger you are the less the bow shakes and the better your aim… or something."

Sakura smiled, taking a few steps back. "Our hokage Tsunade sama is one of the strongest ninja in the world… she is an excellent medic nin, a skill you need absolute perfect chakra control to do, and she is my master and my teacher… when I went to her I had had next to no training outside of what I had learned in the academy, I had small chakra reserves cause my teacher never told me to do more than the absolute necessary and I never pushed myself that hard… but I had perfect chakra control."

Sakura molded some chakra into her hand, taking a few more steps back to make sure Umi was out of the line of fire, taking a deep breath and punching the ground. The shockwave flew through the training grounds, rocks flew everywhere, and the birds flew off the trees in horror. Sakura looked up at Umi from the crater she was standing in, Umi looking white as a sheet.

"When I am done with you Umi chan… you will be doing this just as easy as me."

Umi gaped, and then smiled in shocked awe. "All right… if it means helping my team, I am all for it… I am in your hands Sakura sensei."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eli and Arisa entered the Yamanaka compound just as the sun started glowing orange. Eli was beat, she had had a long day and wanted to sit down and process the things she had learned.

She stretched, Arisa giggling. "Are you tired nee chan?"

Eli smiled apologetic, ruffling her sister's hair. "Just a little… we got up really early and learned a lot at the academy… and that trip to the top of the mountain wasn't cakewalk either."

Arisa nodded. "True… but myself I am just ready for trying out some new things… maybe we can have Ino nee show us some of the stuff she knows?"

Eli chuckled, walking up to the small house in the compound that Ino owned, taking off her sandals at the entrance. "I think she plans to do that after a while Arisa, but we need to be patient."

Eli opened the door, smelling food. "Tadaima."

Ino stuck her head out into the entrance, smiling. "Okaeri. How was your first day at the academy?"

"Eventful" Eli said, walking into the kitchen area. "And I am still saying that we should talk about the entire boob window clothing situation."

"Only if you agree to make it bigger."

Eli groaned, Arisa patting her shoulder. "Let it go nee san, you're not winning this fight."

Arisa walked past Eli, giggling as she stepped up to Ino who stood by the stove. "I smell stir fry, are we having Chinese?"

Ino turned around to face her, nodding. "Yes, dinner is almost ready, if you two could help me put the dishes out that would be great."

Eli, maneuvering out of her shoes walked into the kitchen and picked up the plates, frowning. "4 plates?"

Ino nodded. "My girlfriend is coming over… I hope that's not a problem?"

Eli shook her head. "No, not at all… girlfriend huh? Is she a ninja too?"

Ino lifted the pan of stir fry off the plate, pouring it into a serving bowl.

"Yes as a matter of fact… Tenten is a year older, she is the best in the village when it comes to kenjutsu."

Placing the bowl on the table where the other blondes had finished setting up the table, Ino turned around at a sound.

To Eli's ears it sounded almost like a mother and a whiny child.

"Lee, for kami's sake, will you pull yourself together?"

"It's not faaaair Tenten san, everyone else gets a youthful apprentice except me, who am I going to show my essence of youth too? Who will I teach my skills?"

"I don't know and I don't care, now can you stop following… oh, hi Ino."

Ino had opened the front door, letting the two Russian girls see a woman wearing a Chinese style shirt and red pants, and a boy in a full green leotard on the porch.

Ino smiled. "Hi Tenten… hi Lee, what are you doing here?"

Lee turned to Ino, looking distraught. "Oh Ino san, I heard that a new group of girls had come to the village searching for prowess in the ninja world, and I rushed to Hokage sama and told her that I offered my talent and expertise, and she said all the girls had been adopted by the clans and would be taught by them. So I go to talk to Tenten about this injustice, and she tells me that she too has gotten a youthful student."

Ino blinked, turning to Tenten. "You have? Really?"

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, Naruto came over earlier with one of his new sisters, said she wanted to become a kenjutsu user and he didn't have any skills so he wondered if I could teach her… the girl was good, the little I saw of her, so I said yes… her name is Yukiho."

"Yukiho?" Arisa stepped up blushing. "You are teaching my friend kenjutsu?"

Tenten smiled. "You must be another one of the girls… yes, I accepted the role of teaching Uzumaki Yukiho some kenjutsu."

"And it's not faaaaaiiir."

Lee sniffled again, large frustrated tears rolling down his cheeks. "I want a pupil too, to learn my ways of taijutsu."

Lee made a few aerial kicks to show off his stuff, Arisa staring wide eyed. "You know taijutsu?"

Lee grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "I am the Konoha blue beast, Rock Lee, my taijutsu skills are unparalleled."

Arisa widened her eyes, turning to Ino and Eli. "Well… I was thinking… Eli nee chan is the oldest… so I figured she could learn the clan jutsus and stuff… I remember Ino nee say that we did genjutsu here, but when Iruka sensei showed us earlier I really struggled… and I figured, maybe taijutsu is best for me."

Eli smiled, understanding what Arisa was trying to say. "Well… I don't mind if it's ok with Ino… you used to excel in gymnastics when you were young, this probably isn't that far a stretch."

Arisa turned to Ino, who looked at Arisa, and then to Lee who looked pleadingly determined.

"Hey you want to kick things I won't say anything bad about it" Ino said with a smile.

Arisa grinned and Lee boomed a loud "OSU," before stopping as Ino grabbed him.

"HOWEVER… she is a girl… she is young… and I will not have you destroy her. Your lessons will be decent, not the stupid over the top crap you do with yourself. No running around Konoha 50 times on your hands or any of that shit, do you understand me Lee?"

Lee blinked before giving a salute. "I give you my word as a Konoha ninja that I will not push her past the limits of a normal kunoichi… nor will I teach her to open the soul gates."

Ino nodded. "Good boy, now run along so we can have dinner before it gets cold."

"OSU, young ninja of Konoha, I will start your training tomorrow, meet me at training ground 4 after school has ended, I will be waiting."

Arisa beamed, and saluted Lee back. "Hai Lee sensei, I will see you then."

Lee grinned, and rushed out, Tenten sighing.

"Well… that was a thing." She smiled at Arisa and Eli. "I'm sorry for my partner, he is… special. I am Tenten, nice to meet you."

Eli took the hand Tenten offered, shaking it. "Aya… I mean… Yamanaka Eli… this is my sister Arisa."

Tenten chuckled, walking inside and closing the door. "Don't worry too much about the names… it will take the time it will take, yeah?"

She smiled as the smell of stir fry filled her nose, kissing Ino quickly. "Thank you Ino… I've had a long day."

Ino grinned. "Anything for my precious Panda chan. Now come and sit, we can talk as we eat."

Ino turned to Arisa and Eli as they sat down. "So… you took some time getting back… anything happen?"

Eli frowned. "Kind of… a man… he looked a lot like that Lee, only older and in a wheelchair… we were talking about the looks of the villagers and he told us a little about the war… and told us to take a look from the top of those stone faces… we saw the crater."

Tenten frowned a little, but didn't speak as she continued to eat, looking downcast into her food.

Ino sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that… I suppose Guy sensei felt like you should see it to understand… we are rebuilding, and a lot has changed… but still."

Tenten shook her head. "I still wake sometimes feeling exhausted thinking I am back on the battlefield… and I think the Hyuuga's are getting annoyed with my constant visits to make sure Neji is still alive… but its nothing to do but to train and focus on tomorrow… like I now will do with your friend Yukiho."

Eli gave a small snort, Arisa quickly looking at her sister blushing.

Ino noticed. "Eli? Is Arisa not Yukiho's friend?"

"Oh yes" Eli said with a small teasing grin. "Very close friends indeed."

Arisa blushed. "W-w-well… we might be… a bit more than that."

She turned scarlet, and Eli decided to stop teasing her younger sister.

"She and Yukiho have been dating for at least the last 2 years… so far I haven't caught them doing anything other than cuddling or trying to see who can kiss the longest before going back for air, but it's kind of adorable."

Ino beamed. "Aww my little imouto has a girlfriend. Did you hear that Tenten? Your new student is practically family."

Arisa, who had learned enough about Ino already to know where this was headed, was determined not to be the only one to suffer. "Eli nee chan is dating Nozomi chan."

Ino blinked, turning to Eli who was now scarlet and trying to hide herself in the stir fry.

"Nozomi chan? Which one was she?"

Eli blushed. "The tall purple haired one with way to big boobs."

Ino widened her eyes, turning to Tenten who looked on amused. "That's Shikamaru's new sister… oh my god, does this mean he's actually my brother now?"

Tenten laughed. "I can hear his sighs now. Troublesome women all around."

Ino joined in on the laughter and Eli and Arisa smiled. The crater had clearly caused a massive panic, and war had clearly not been simple, but these two girls were having fun, relaxing and talking about love… in Eli's opinion, right now, that was all she needed.

…

Temari looked at the three girls who were panting at the side of the sand sea. After making sure the girls had all gotten proper clothes, Temari decided they should start training at once.

The smallest girl Anju had gotten a traditional dress in sandy brown with slits on each side of the legs and a pair of triangular slits on the arms, with a lighter brown side hood and scarf that would help with keeping out sand in case of sandstorms. Under it she wore a pair of tight brown shorts, and a pair of fishnet socks, with bandages around her right leg as well as black shinobi sandals.

Erena was clearly the more fashionable of the three girls. The tall woman had found a dress in burgundy red, with fishnet arms and neckline, the dress falling down in a curve to her left, wearing some loose sandy brown shorts, having opted for fish netting knee bracers and bandages around her long legs, she too in black shinobi sandals.

Tsubasa was the last one Temari looked at. The girl was clearly the group leader, and had asked for all the things they needed for the shopping trip, clearly taken charge. She now wore a lilac undershirt, tied with a black sash, a white vest over it and fishnet elbow bracers. She wore a sandy brown skirt and long fishnet stockings that reached her knees, her shinobi sandals in the same shade as her lilac undershirt.

Also, Temari saw that she had gotten a new hat. It looked a lot like her old one, round and with two long ribbons, but this one was in the light and dark browns preferred by Suna shinobi, and probably had some jutsus on it to stick on the girl's head even with the harsh winds of the country.

"All right girls, that's a long enough break, back up you go."

Tsubasa groaned, looking up at Temari. "I can't do this… that sand is fucking moving and you are telling me to run over it with chakra, but it's so damn hard."

Temari smiled. "That's because you have such horrible control Tsubasa chan… you have the biggest chakra reserve of the three of you, but that doesn't mean anything if you can't control it… running over the sand rivers is the best way we can get you up to speed fast, once you have plenty of control we will let you choose what to excel in… this could save your life in the future, so we better hit it in early on."

Anju huffed, getting to her own feet. "Temari san has a point… think of it as dancing lessons Tsubasa chan."

Erena brushed off some sand from her shoulders as she got up, looking out on the sand river in front of them. "I agree… I think I am starting to get this… come on girls, A-Rise don't give up that easily."

Temari could only smile as the other two lined up, seeing them mold their chakra, running once more across the river, the blonde grinning. These girls were going to be strong, she could feel it.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When the 11 new Konoha girls entered the academy classroom the next day they were all surprised at who stood at the blackboard. The woman the girls had learned to bear the title of Hokage smiled at all of them but didn't speak until they all had sat down in their seat.

"Good morning girls."

"Good morning Hokage sama" the girls all replied, Umi and Eli rising to bow.

Tsunade smiled and gave them a small wave. "Relax girls… I'm not here as a village leader today… I am here as a teacher and a medic."

Maki perked up, leaning forward a little, Tsunade having her undivided attention.

"Now, the way I understand it you have all been taken in by your new clans, but many of your clan heads have come to me with concerns or questions, not sure how different our worlds are, so today, I am here. I am going to go through some basics as far as chakra is concerned, and if anyone has any questions, ask me, or come talk to me in private if you don't want to talk about it in front of your friends… first of all I feel I should ask something to you, to know about pressing issues so you can concentrate… is there anyone here who knows that they are going to get surgeries soon?"

Umi sat in her seat, wondering what Tsunade meant, turning around to see if Kotori knew, blinking as Kotori lifted her arm, and Nico on the row in front did the same.

"Kotori?"

Kotori gave Umi a small reassuring smile. "Don't worry Umi chan, it's just something I got to do to become part of the clan, according to Shibi tou chan, it doesn't hurt at all, and it is completely safe."

Tsunade smiled. "I know all about the Aburame procedure, it is very straight forward and they have people who have done it to new members for generation… I am glad you are taking it so well."

Turning to Nico, Tsunade noticed the girl shaking a little. "You seem a little more worried though Uchiha chan."

"CAN YOU BLAME ME?" Nico took a deep breath, holding out her hands. "Sorry… I didn't mean too… it's just… nerd, tell me, back home, would eye surgery be possible?"

Maki blinked, lifting an eyebrow. "I have a feeling you aren't talking about fixing eyesight with lasers."

"I am talking about removing my eyeballs and replacing them."

Maki just stared back at the small black haired girl. "I… what? No. Fuck no, there is no medical way that's possible, the vitreous body would pop, the retina be ruined, there would be no way of applying the optic nerves, and don't get me started on the problems with the eye socket."

"THANK YOU." Nico suddenly looked nauseated, turning to Tsunade. "What the red haired nerd" said.

Tsunade blinked at Maki, silently giving herself a mental note to ask the Hyuuga girl about her apparent knowledge of anatomy. "Well… here we have chakra. A pair of fit eyes will have been found with a jutsu around them preserving them in a container. You will get a sleeping jutsu placed on you, and the surgeon would place a field of chakra around the eyes, remove them safely without injuring your retinas or eye sockets, quickly replacing them with the Sharingan eyes your brother has provided, the chakra seal will be lifted and the eyes will function properly… it is no more dangerous here than mending a broken bone."

Maki blinked. "Wait… are you telling me?" She turned to Nico who still looked green. "You are getting eye surgery?"

Nico nodded. "First thing after the academy… me and Itachi nii figured we might as well get it over with, since I need the eyes of the clan to learn the jutsus."

Maki were about to say how bullshit that sounded to her, when she suddenly remembered back to the day before, and the angry Hyuuga men and women with their pupil less purple eyes, saying that until she got her byakugan she wasn't a proper Hyuuga.

Turning around to Tsunade she gulped. "Me too?"

Tsunade nodded. "I have already been in contact with Hinata… she said she wanted you to feel comfortable with your new life before thrusting it on you… but you have my word, it is a safe and regular procedure."

Maki took a deep breath, trying to get it all in, before giving a small nod, leaning back. "OK… ok… I have been here for less than 48 hours but I have seen kids jump 6 feet, seen a crater that apparently was made with only one attack and people running on walls, this is fine… fine, completely fine."

"Liar" Nico muttered from her seat, but looked a little calmer herself.

Honoka reached down from where she sat, patting Maki's shoulder. "Don't worry Maki chan, I might not have needed any surgery to join my family, but if Hokage sama says it safe then I say it's probably safe."

Maki blinked, then frowned at Honoka. "No surgery? Then what are those new whiskers you and Yukiho have? You didn't have those yesterday and it honestly doesn't look like paint."

Yukiho gave a small shake of her head. "It isn't… Naruto nii gave us a little chakra boost… a welcome into the family thing."

Tsunade looked at the two girls, and suddenly understood why she had felt a powerful force in the room. She swore to talk about it to Naruto later and possibly kick his butt.

"All right girls, we have a long day ahead of us… so I figure we should start at the beginning."

Dragging out a board with a full body figure with anatomical red lines all over it, Tsunade looked at the group.

"What is this?"

Maki raised her hand quickly. "A full body picture of the human nerve system" she said. "It's what makes us blink, lift our hands, feet; it's basically the way the brain tells the rest of the body what to do."

Tsunade smiled and gave a small nod, before going over to the board and flipped another paper, this one see through, with blue lines crossing over the body over the nerve system.

"Does anyone know what this is?"

A few of the girls shrugged, many shaking their head, most turning to Maki for an answer, Maki just blinking stupidly at the paper.

"I… I… I'm sorry, I'm confused… what am I looking at?"

Tsunade chuckled. "This is an anatomical correct drawing of the ninja chakra system."

Maki blinked, before turning to face the picture once more. "It… it's like a whole extra nerve system."

"Indeed" Tsunade said with a nod. "Chakra affects everything in your body. Your arms, your legs, your head."

Looking up at the girls, Tsunade turned to Eli. "It's what gives the Yamanakas the ability to enter other people's minds… or the Inuzukas their superior senses."

Rin sat up a little straighter, feeling proud of her new family.

"It is what gives the Uzumaki clan their superior healing skills, and the Uchihas their sharingan prowess. It is in short, one of the most vital parts of a ninjas life… and something you need to take good care of."

Umi frowned. "Take care of? How do we take care of something we can't hold? I thought chakra was just the means to an end?"

Tsunade gave a small chuckle. "Let me show you what I mean."

Stepping forward, Tsunade held out her hand, her fingers soon glowing blue, like small embers flowed over her hand.

"This is chakra in it's pure state. I haven't done anything with it, I haven't turned it to healing chakra, or elemental chakra, or turned it to mist in an attempt to use genjutsu. I simply molded some chakra through my fingers. Now imagine a small pool filled with chakra. Tsunade made sure everyone heard her, looking over the spellbound girls as she kept her chakra flow consistent. In each of you, there is a small chakra pool. Some have more of it, some have less, that can't be altered, its simple genetics, some have more than others."

Next to Eli, Nozomi gave a small snigger.

"Not what I meant Nara, head out of the gutter."

"Sorry Hokage sama, old habits."

Tsunade nodded, turning to the group again.

"As I said, everyone here has a small pool of chakra… each time you mold chakra, you use some of it up, like a small drop of water finding a small river in the pond, floating away. If you use too much at once, your chakra reserves will drain and you will be completely out of chakra for a while, but with some rest and proper food you will get it back."

"So it's a sake of nutrition?" Eli asked, remembering back to her ballet days. "If we eat plenty of the proper foods and get enough sleep everything will be fine?"

Maki shook her head, looking at Tsunade. "I feel like we are missing something… you say some have more chakra than others at birth… but if that's all there is too it, I feel the range of ninjas should be a lot bigger than it is… can chakra be trained?"

Tsunade smiled. "Indeed… think of chakra as a muscle, the more you use it, the more you will get, as long as you train properly and don't overdo it."

Umi frowned. "Sakura nee said something about her having a bad start when she first became a ninja… she said she'd make sure the same thing didn't happen to me… was the problem chakra related?"

Tsunade dropped her hand, the chakra dissolving into the air. "A small part of it was, sure. She was put on a team with two strong men, with a sensei that probably shouldn't have been given the job in the first place… by the time I got involved and Sakura became my student she had gotten some resolve to what the job would entail… but as far as her physical strength and chakra pool was concerned she was lacking… but I digress, this is something you should ask her about."

Kotori looked at the screen with the chakra veins, eager to learn more. "So, chakra works as both a nervous system and a muscle? Sounds complicated, is there more things we should be aware of that chakra can do?"

Tsunade looked at Kotori, before her eyes scanned the crowd. "Ah… yes… there is one more vital part of chakra that I should tell you that is important for you to know as kunoichi in training."

Arisa frowned, turning to Eli who sat on the seat behind her. "What does that mean?"

"Female ninja" Eli said smiling, ruffling her sister's hair.

Tsunade smiled at the sisterly display before getting everyone's attention once more. "Before I begin this next part, I need to know… are any of you girls sexually active with each other?"

9 hands rose affirmative… and then with a small blink, her smile diminishing, Honoka lowered her hand, a small single sniff escaping her nose.

Umi, who had barely raised her hand from the table looked at her sympathetically. "Honoka… I'm sure Tsubasa misses you."

Honoka nodded. "Yeah… she probably does… but she'll get over me… I hope."

Drying a few rebellious tears Honoka hugged Yukiho and Arisa who sat next to her, looking at Tsunade. "Sorry Tsunade sama… but except for me and these two young cuties here everyone have had some fun times with each other."

Umi turned scarlet, Kotori giggling and kissing her cheek lovingly, Rin taking it as an excuse to nuzzle close to Maki who was probably still trying to figure out what was possibly coming next. On the top seats Nico and Hanayo held hands, Nico giving Hanayo a reassuring look, and next to them Eli was starting to turn the same shade as Umi as Nozomi kissed her lovingly.

Tsunade smiled. Young love was beautiful in her eyes… which made this next part very important to impact on them quickly.

"All right… there is a reason for my questioning. Chakra has many qualities that can sometimes feel illogical… I won't bore you with too many details, but in the short of it, chakra can sometime feel alive… react at a split second if its user is threatened… or, even on an opposite scale."

Tsunade took a chair and sat down, looking up at the group of girls with a doctors understanding and patience. "I will just say this out loud and then I will answer any questions… if you have sex with another person, be it a man or a woman, without any protection jutsu, you could get pregnant."

The room was silent for 5 seconds, and then Umi slid sideways with a small whimper of 'Shameless' before fainting on the floor.

"NANI SORE, IMIWAKANAI."

Maki clearly had had enough of this. Eli looked like she had turned into a statue, sitting stiffly and looking everywhere except at Nozomi who sat next to her.

"Right" Tsunade said with a sigh, getting up and opening a window before walking up to help the poor bluenette. "Change of plans, I think a small recess is in order… go out and get some air, be back in about 30 minutes… Aburame san, is this usual behavior for your girlfriend?"

Kotori giggled nervously, reaching down to help Umi up again, supporting her. "I'm sorry Hokage sama, Umi chan was raised to be very… closed up about personal stuff… she'll be fine."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well… go out into the sun and air now, I'll wait here."

Umi whimpered as she opened her eyes, leaning on Kotori as they staggered out into the sunlight. "Kotori chan… we… we can never have sex again. I don't wanna hurt you, don't make me do that to you."

Kotori smiled overbearingly at her girlfriend who was starting to cry, settling down next to her outside in the shade of a tree, hugging her.

"Don't worry Umi chan, you could never hurt me… and Tsunade sama said that they have protection jutsus we can learn, so it will be perfectly safe."

Umi took a few shaky breaths, then nodded, leaning on Kotori's shoulder.

"OK… but nothing until then."

"Agreed" Kotori said, looking around where the other girls were also absorbing this new info… it seemed that next to Umi, Maki and Eli were the ones who took it the worst.

Eli just sat stiffly leaning against the academy wall, Nozomi being kind and overbearing, sitting still next to her, patting her shoulder calmly.

Rin, who had walked after Maki outside looked at her worryingly, as Maki was pacing around muttering to herself, every now and then shaking her head.

"Are you ok Maki chan?"

Maki stopped her pacing, turning to look at Rin. "Well… I just learned that there is a chakra network and it can pour itself through a body and it can be trained and turn a girl pregnant."

She laughed hysterically, starting to pace back and forth, talking loudly now.

"So not only does chakra work as nerves, muscles and blood, but also as freaking non-gender specific SPERM?"

Rin gave a small grin. "I know right? And here I was thinking it was only something cool that makes me shoot lightning out of my fingers." Rin made a pair of finger guns and made a few laser noises.

Maki gave a small whine sitting down, Rin's smile diminishing, walking over to hug her girlfriend close. "Don't worry Maki chan... I am sure that if you put your mind to it you could understand this stuff... just like you could back home."

Maki sniffed. "It's just… I don't get it… this place has so many new rules… I want to become a doctor… and the way I understood it from Hinata nee sama and Tsunade sama there are ninja doctors… it's just... one component shouldn't be that many things at once... I need to know what exactly chakra is, what it's made of, anything that can help me understand how it can be that many things."

She sighed, leaning into Rin's hug. "I'm sorry I'm so freaked out right now."

Rin couldn't help herself, leaning forward kissing Maki's cheek. "Don't worry Maki chan... This is new for all of us, but you are so smart and knows body stuff, so you are more freaked out cause of how strange things are... I just accept that things are weird and that dogs can talk here, I find it kind of cool."

Maki gave a small snort, kissing Rin back, looking up as Eli called out.

"Hey guys, time to get back in there… I have a feeling we should brace ourselves, whatever comes next now will probably be insane."

No one argued, just walked back towards the classroom, wondering whatever could top the news of chakra pregnancy.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tsunade looked up from her chair at the girls as they walked in from the recess sitting down, Tsunade giving them a reassuring smile.

"All right... I am sure you are all brimming with questions... I will start with a short and simple explanation. As I previously stated, chakra sometimes react to the owner in certain situations. When a kunoichi have strong feelings for the person they are bedding, their mind on nothing but the other person, the chakra can rush to the other person's cervix and latch onto an egg... and give it life... that is the short version, if anyone has any questions, feel free to start asking them now."

Eli licked her lips and lifted a shaking hand. "I'm probably going to regret asking this, but... only one of the women gets pregnant, right? Is there any... pattern to which one?"

Tsunade gave a small nod at the worried Yamanaka girl. "Only one, yes... usually the chakra has searched out the stronger body, either of mind or of body... it differs from couple to couple, a few years back we had a pair where one of the girls were big and built like an ox, and yet it was her petite 5 foot girlfriend who got pregnant, at first no one understood how, until it got late into her second trimester where her big girlfriend was freaking out over every little thing that could go wrong while the pregnant woman just walked around with a small happy smile, giving small cheek kisses whenever her partner started getting wound up."

"So it really could go either way?... h-hypothetically, of course!"

Tsunade gave a small frown at the now blushing girl. "It could... but for now I don't think you should think too much of it... you are all still young... not technically adults by ninja laws... for now you should get your careers going before thinking of family, sex is of course great and you can do whatever, but unless you plan on becoming injutsu specialists all you need to learn is the protection jutsus, something I will teach you if you don't want to go to parents or family to ask about it."

Next to Eli, Nozomi sat up a little straighter. "Injutsu specialists? You mean we could choose to specialize in what I can only assume to be sexual jutsu?"

The excited smirk on Nozomi's face made Eli blush and several of the other girls quickly cover their chests.

Tsunade blinked, seeing the reaction Nozomi's question had given the other girls. "Yes... Injutsu is a skill very few learn, but can be useful if you have the stomach for it. While many ninjas prefer getting their information the straight and forward way by punching and torturing enemy nins, elite kunoichi can get close to their enemies while posing as something the enemy won't recognize as danger until it's too late... we have gotten plenty of good information from women who have posed as strippers or civilian girls looking for fun, only to use their talents to extract every single bit of information they can... with the victim waking up the next day barely remembering his or her own name... of course, some injutsu spells can be put to good use back home too."

Nozomi was almost falling out of her seat in excitement as she leaned forward.

"Sounds interesting... so, hypothetically speaking, if one were to wish to learn injutsu, are there any good teachers you'd recommend?"

Tsunade blinked, a mental image of a woman with a similar smirk as Nozomi appearing in front of her mind's eye. "Well… I can tell you clearly have both the mental and physical means to pursue this… I do happen to know the number one expert on injutsu in Konoha... I don't think she'd say no to a student in the trade... but she will probably not hold her punches... I can talk to her and send her to the Nara household later if you are really serious about wanting to pursue it, and if I can pry her away from her dango."

Nico gave a small whimper. "Kami save us all" she muttered, clutching her chest, Eli having a completely different reaction.

"N-Nozo...injutsuuh..." her face turning redder than Maki's hair her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted, Nozomi grabbing her gently, holding her steady.

Tsunade could do little than to shake her head and open a window again. "It's always one of the adult ones. Nara san, make sure she gets some air... any other questions?"

Maki got to her feet as Nozomi giggled and kissed Eli who groaned as she came back to consciousness. "I have a question... who do I talk too to study becoming a medic nin?"

Tsunade looked up at Maki, remembering her knowledge of anatomy from earlier, clearly wanting to learn more. "A medic nin, huh? If I recall correctly, your friend did say something about you coming from a family of doctors... tell you what, come back to me tomorrow after your clan duties is finished and I will personally recommend you to some skilled medic nin, as well as teach you some lessons, myself. After what happened, we could definitely use more healers."

Maki blinked, and then beamed. "Really? I would be honored. I might take some time understanding this chakra thing but... I want to learn... I want to do what I always wanted... to become a doctor."

Tsunade nodded, looking around at the girls. "Now… I am here for the rest of your academy lesson, wich technically is another 2 hours… if anyone want to talk to me in private I will be here… if anyone have somewhere they need to be you are free to go."

Kotori, Nico, Arisa and Yukiho got up quickly, giving a small bow to Tsunade.

Kotori turned around as Umi grabbed her arm, looking worried. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry Umi chan… I trust my otou san."

Umi sighed, but rose and hugged Kotori, blushing slightly. "Ok… take care?"

"Ofcourse, I love you Umi chan."

And with that and a small kiss on the bluenette's cheek Kotori walked out of the room. Arisa who had given Eli a quick hug and promised she'd ask her sensei to let her go before dinner was the last of the group to get to the door, quickly turned to Tsunade.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what general direction training grounds 4 is?"

Tsunade smiled. "Follow the road outside the academy down two blocks, first patch of trees to your right."

Arisa grinned and bowed. "Harasho, thank you Hokage sama."

And with that the blonde left, only a few girls still in the room. Turning around at a quick yelp, Tsunade blinked as Maki grabbed Rin and walked over to her.

"We are not leaving until I know this protection jutsu by heart… its 100 per cent perfect right? Not like condoms that can break or pills that goes to shit?"

Rin blushed. "Maki chan, maybe this isn't the time, we won't need to know this now do we?"

Tsunade looked at Rin. "The Inuzuka Initiation thing is in under a week correct?"

"Yeah… why?"

Tsunade chuckled and sat straighter in her chair so the two girls could both see her clearly. "Then you'll need to know this now… don't ask me why, that's your mom's job to explain, not mine, come here and I'll show you the hand signs."

Rin blinked, for a quick second wondering what the Inuzuka initiation had to do with sex with Maki chan, figuring that she'd ask her Kaa chan about it later, focusing on the hand signs Tsunade showed her, Eli and Nozomi suddenly appearing next to them, going through the motions too.

Umi had already left with a small wave to the rest of her friends, probably heading home to hide and cool off. Hanayo left after having seen the hand signs, figuring that this maybe was something to talk with her new kaa chan about, not wanting to take up the time of the Hokage more than she already had, getting her bento box out of a storage scroll Chouji nii had given her, having a small onigiri to munch on while she walked back home, hoping that Nico chan would be ok.

After both Maki and Eli were satisfied with remembering the hand signals for the protection jutsu and how to execute it properly they relaxed, going into blushing and cuddle mode with their significant others, Rin and Nozomi more or less carrying them out the door towards their homes.

Tsunade stretched and was about to go herself, when she noticed the last person in the room. Honoka sat cross legged on the front row table, smiling.

"Hi… I didn't want to interrupt you guys while you were showing them the jutsu."

Tsunade gave a small smile, walking over to the young Uzumaki. "That is ok… you could have joined in."

Honoka shook her head gently. "Nah… I don't think I'll be using it anyways… I… I think I'd feel like I was betraying Tsubasa chan… if I had sex with someone else… It wouldn't feel right."

Tsunade nodded, knowing how the young girl felt, a quick painstaking picture of a white haired friend grinning at her appearing in her mind's eye.

"I know what you mean… so Uzumaki chan… anything I can help you with?"

Honoka scratched the back of her head embarrassed, as if unsure how to say what she needed to say.

"Well… Naruto nii told me and Yukiho to tell Iruka sensei so he knew when he trained us… but I figured maybe I should tell you too cause you are the Hokage and all… when we came home with Naruto nii he sat us down and told us his story… all of it. Of his childhood… of the Kyuubi, what his dad had done, his life as a ninja… he told us that we deserved to know… yesterday we saw the crater… me and Yukiho put two and two together, went home and asked Naruto nii about it, we were wondering if we could tell our friends about him. He told us that they had enough to think about right now, and that we should wait until after everyone had turned into actual ninjas first."

Tsunade grinned and nodded. "The gaki is learning… it's a small miracle all for itself that."

Honoka gave a small giggle. "Well… after that we started talking about ninja stuff, and then he asked us to stay still, and then he placed his finger on our foreheads and there suddenly was this warmth, and then I felt dizzy, and my cheeks hurt a little… Naruto nii said it was a small welcome present from him and Kurama into the clan."

Tsunade looked at Honoka, and at the small whisker like stripes in her face. "He transferred some of the Kyuubi's chakra to you and your sister… I kind of figured, I felt a little of the presence in the room when I entered, too small to be any worry but… I felt it."

Honoka smiled. "Naruto nii said we could use the chakra boost for the clan jutsus… apparently the Uzumaki clan had pretty large chakra reserves… he said we had… shoot, what did he call it… uhm… the chakra pool of maybe low chunin… and a quicker healing factor… he told me later to tell our teachers so they knew."

Tsunade nodded. "Fair enough… now Uzumaki san, I promised to oversee your Uchiha friend getting her new Sharingan eyes, so I need to leave… anything else?"

"Just one thing… when a shadow clone poofs, the original knows about it, right?"

Tsunade lifted her eyebrow curious. "Yes… why?"

Honoka grinned, reaching back for a small kunai. "Just wanted to make sure, thank you Hokage sama."

And with that, Honoka stabbed herself, a large poof and a small smoke cloud being the only thing left behind. Tsunade stood still for a few seconds before closing her eyes and slowly counting to five, before exciting the academy, telling herself that after the Uchiha girl's operation she was getting a drink.

Kami knew she needed one if Naruto was teaching his new sister the kage bunshin jutsu.

…

"I will be outside the room during the entire thing."

"Ok."

"And once again if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't."

"Your eyes might feel a little tingly at first but…"

"Itachi nii… I'm fine… seriously, don't look so worried."

Itachi looked over at Nico, where she sat on a chair holding a small one handed mirror, staring into it.

"Are you sure?"

"Just… taking one last look at the past." Nico looked at her own reflection, at her dark eyes that she had shared with all her siblings and her mom… eyes that she would never again see through.

She remembered the moment in the Hokage's office, when they all had realized that they were stuck. She knew it was petty of her, but she was a little angry at Honoka and Eli. They had had their sisters there. She didn't. It was just her now. Her and Itachi nii, and another brother that apparently refused to have any contact with his home town other than to report back from long time missions before jumping out on another one.

Blinking one last time Nico put the mirror down. She was done being sad. There were no answers back there in the past. She needed to look forward.

The sound of shoes on the floor made her turn around, seeing a nurse walk into the room, holding a hospital gown. "Hi Uchiha san, I am nurse Kitigawa, I will be working together with the medic nins who are giving you your new eyes today… We are almost ready, we just need you to change into these, and take the bows out of your hair."

Nico nodded, taking the gown, turning to Itachi who still looked pained and worried. "Thanks nurse, I'll be fine… but I think maybe my nii chan could use a chair and some water."

Itachi relaxed a little, giving her a smile. "Sorry… it's just… I know this must be hard."

"It would be a lot easier if you gave me some privacy while I changed."

Itachi looked at Nico, blinking a few times, then gave a small bow. "You are right… my apologies… I think I'll go in search of the hospital kiosk and get some coffee… Nurse, you'll take care of my imouto, right?"

Nurse Kitigawa bowed deeply. "You have my word Uchiha san."

Itachi gave one last reassuring smile to Nico, before walking out of the room, closing the door after him. Nico sighed, dragging the shirt off her body, gently folding it and throwing it on the bed, not looking at the nurse who had the good grace to turn her back to give Nico some privacy as she got into the gown, letting her hair fall down.

"So… I know everyone and their uncles keep telling me this procedure is safe and all but… this is safe… right?"

The nurse gave her a gentle understanding smile. "Absolutely."

Nico gave a slow nod, then turned to the nurse. "Ok… you lead the way nurse, I'm ready."

Nurse Kitigawa led Nico to a room where two doctors stood near a bench, Tsunade Sama standing by in the background. Nico gave them a small bow, looking anywhere except on the small container on the table next to the bench where two red eyes where floating idly.

Tsunade smiled at her. "So… should we just do this Uchiha san?"

"Yes please."

"All right, then come lie down, make sure you are comfortable."

Nico sat on the bench, lying down, her pulse going through the roof, relaxing a little as one of the doctors walked up and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Uchiha chan, you are in the best hands." And with that she went through a row of hand signs, too fast for Nico to see, before the doctor placed a flat hand on her forehead and everything went dark.

…

When Nico regained consciousness, the first thing she thought was that her eyes itched. She groaned, opening her eyes, everything blurry as a pair of small hands grabbed one of hers gently.

"Nico chan. I know you said I shouldn't worry about your surgery, but I did, and I told Chouji nii, and he said we could come and stay here while you got surgery, and you had just gotten in when we arrived, but your nii chan showed us where to go and... are you ok now?"

Nico gave a small happy smile. She didn't need to see to recognize her visitor.

"Hi Hanayo chan… my eyes are itching a bit and my eyes are kind of blurry… tell me, does my eyes look red with multiple black spots?"

In the blurriness of the room, a large shape moved closer, Nico blinking a few times, not getting rid of the itching sensation. "Y-y-yeah, you do… wow that's so cool… wait, hang on, you blinked and now they are just black again… should I get your brother?"

Nico grasped a hold of Hanayo, all the worry she had been having evaporating as she held her girlfriend. "Maybe… wait a little first… I want your beautiful face to be the first thing I see when the blurriness goes away."

Hanayo didn't have anything to say to that apparently, the girl quieting down with a small squeak, sitting still, holding Nico's hands, Nico smiling as everything started to get back into view, like a camera finally sharpening, Hanayo's beautiful blushing face coming into focus.

Nico gave a tired but happy sigh. "There she is, the most beautiful cinnamon roll... shoot, the narcosis must be making me sappy."

Hanayo turned a little sharper scarlet, reaching down to kiss Nico lovingly.

"I don't mind being your cinnamon roll… should I get the nurse now?"

Nico gave a weak nod, blinking a few more times. "Yeah, ask her to bring a glass of water would you? My throat feels drier than the Sahara."

Hanayo quickly ran out, returning with Itachi, a nurse with a glass of water, and Hanayo's big brother, who Nico had said hi to the day before when she had learned of her surgery, needing the closeness of her girlfriend.

The nurse quickly helped her sitting up, shining a light in her eyes, to see if everything was as it should. "Ow, that's bright… hi Itachi nii… am I a proper Uchiha now?"

Itachi gave her a weak smile, then shook his head gently. "You've been an Uchiha since the moment you set foot inside the manor, humble as it may be. The eyes were just the final seal. Speaking of, expect a lot of rapid blinking the first day or so, your optical nerves still need to get used to the new pair of eyes attached to them. The blinking is a good sign, it shows that the nerves are working with the eyes and not rejecting them."

Nico relaxed, she had been a little worried about the blinking, and she had for a moment feared that it was a sign that the body was too different from the eyes themselves. As she looked around, a strange sense came over her, looking at the people gathered around her, and the way they moved.

"Hey nii chan… you said that maybe the time would feel a little weird too, as if I saw things in sort of slow motion at times? I think maybe that's happening too."

The nurse who had continued to go through some quick tests, put away her small light, straightening up from next to Nico's bed.

"Well, the operation was a success and your eyes look fine, as your brother said the excessive blinking is just the eyes getting used to your body, it will stop by mid day tomorrow, but I think you should stay here over night, just to be careful... if that is acceptable Uchiha san?"

Itachi bowed respectfully to the nurse, smiling, clearly happy that everything had gone according to plan. "Of course. Speaking from experience, rushing into sharingan lessons when unprepared is reckless, and comes with great risks."

The nurse sighed as she gathered her things, adjusting Nico back into bed. "If only your younger brother had learned that... I don't know how many times he got dragged in here with chakra exhaustion growing up... Now Nico chan I will leave you alone, your friends can stay for a while longer, if you need anything push that button there."

Nico nodded, seeing the button the nurse was pointing at, giving a small wave to the nurse as she left, happy to spend the rest of the day in the company of her loved ones.


	20. Moving fic to new page, link down below

To all fans of Love Live Ninja project

I honestly dont use anymore, and find the story editing system here tiresome and problematic, so I am going to stop using this page.

To continue reading LLNP follow this link, remove the spacings, many new chapters there, have fun

archiveofourown works/5731048/chapters/13206289


End file.
